Xiaolin Academy
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: Rai, Kim, Clay and Omi find out they aren't the only Xiaolin Warriors in existence. As they attend the Academy and meet their new friends and teammates, dark forces threaten the peaceful atmosphere of XA. RaiKim, OmiOC, ClayOC, JackOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey there my marshmallow peeps! :P Lol, anyways, this is a new story im starting, mainly just because I don't want to be working on just one chapter story, even if my updating is crazy on its best day. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean, we're not the only Xiaolin Dragons in existence?!" Raimundo yelled. Omi, Clay and Kimiko just sat there in shock.

"It's very simple. You four are the Originals. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. But those aren't the only elements, just the basic ones. There are teams of Xiaolin Warriors spread all across the globe. And now it has been decided that to see to it that all of you master your elements fully, Master Monk Guan and myself will open the Xiaolin Academy. The only prerequisite for being able to attend is you must be at least able to somewhat control an element, which obviously you four can do." Master Fung explained calmly. Raimundo slumped back down to a seated position, rubbing his temples furiously.

"But Master Fung, Rai's already Shoku Warrior. We've reached the Wudai level. What else will we be able to learn?" Kimiko asked.

"There is still the matter of promoting you all to Grand Master Dragons. There are only two other teams that have their Wudai warriors and their Shoku leader. You will be attending special classes with them. The rest will be in regular classes, trying to achieve Wudai level."

"But what about the Shen Gong Wu? Who will stop the Heylin from collecting them?" Omi asked desperately.

"Only the Shoku warriors will be able to leave the campus to collect Shen Gong Wu unless you get special permission."

"But who will protect the temple and the Wu vault?"

"The Shen Gong Wu will be moved to a vault deep underground the school. The monks will care to the temple. Any more questions?" Master Fung looked around at them. They all just sat there speechless.

"Well then. In a week, you will be attending Xiaolin Academy. I suggest you start packing your things now because you will be staying in the dorm rooms near the school." And with that Master Fung walked away, the four warriors just staring dumbly after him. After a while, Rai found the voice to break the silence.

"If I wanted to go to a regular school, I would have stayed in Rio!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't exactly a _regular_ school." Clay clarified.

"Would you guys stop focusing on that?! How about the fact that Master Fung didn't tell us that there are other Xiaolin teams around the world?" Kimiko said angrily, Omi nodding in agreement.

"What about that? So there are other teams. That just means more people against the Heylin." Rai turned to face her, only to be surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"You just don't get it. Where were these _other teams_ when we were fighting Wuya when she tried to take control? Where were the _other teams_ when Chase took Omi and took over the world? Where were they during the Cosmic Clash and we nearly lost? What good are other teams if they aren't gonna help?" Kimiko wiped the tears away and stormed off.

"Kim, wait!" Rai ran after her, leaving Omi and Clay to just glance at each other in confusion.

Kimiko turned the corner and headed for the sleeping quarters, Raimundo running right behind her.

"Kimiko, stop!" Rai managed to grab her wrist and whirled her around to face him. Without missing a beat, he pushed her against the wall and blocked her escape.

"Listen to me for a sec, will ya? Yes, it's not fair that we have been the ones to save the world time and time again without any help, but we just don't know the circumstances surrounding the other teams. We can't assume anything without getting their side of the story. It's what good guys do, remember?" Rai said, very aware of how close he was to her, but trying not to show it. Kimiko sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Fine. Doesn't mean I have to like it." she muttered, turning her face away. Rai then surprised her by putting a finger underneath her chin and lifting her face.

"Hey. Don't forget, we're still the best kickass team out of them all." he gave her his trademark I-don't-give-a-damn grin which sent her heart racing.

"Raimundo! Kimiko!" Omi's voice came floating over to them.

"We should go." Kimiko said, trying to control her voice.

"Yeah." Rai waited until Kimiko was ahead of him before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

'What was that about?' he asked himself, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Kimiko was arguing with herself. And losing.

'I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like his messy brown hair, I don't like his gorgeous green eyes, I don't like that sexy smile, I especially don't like his laidback attitude. So it's settled. I don't like him.' she kept repeating to herself.

"Are you alright Kimiko?" Clay asked concernedly when he and Omi came into view. Kimiko plastered a smile that felt extremely fake to her.

"Never better."

* * *

**Me: So watcha guys and girlies think? I like it, even though I had my doubts. R-E-V-I-E-W-P-L-E-A-S-E! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alrighty, so i'm getting some good feedback with this story, so i shall do my best to continue on! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kimiko zipped her last bag shut and surveyed the small space that had served as her sleeping quarters for the last three years. Confirming that she hadn't forgotten anything, she lugged her heavy luggage outside where Clay and Omi were waiting.

Their last week at the temple had come and gone, and now they were saying good-bye to the temple, ironically in the exact same spot where they had all first met. Suddenly Rai appeared, Dojo riding on his shoulder. Kim's heart thumped unevenly as she tried to avoid eye contact. Ever since that day he had chased after her, talking to him had seemed kind of awkward. She had tried to sort out her muddled thoughts on him, but so far no luck.

"All aboard the Dojo express!" Dojo cried as he changed size. Everyone except Omi climbed on his back.

"Wait. What about Master Fung? Is he not coming with us?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, Master Fung already left. Why do you think you haven't seen him for a while? He and Master Monk Guan are supposed to be at the school first to welcome the students." Raimundo clarified. Once he was reassured, Omi also climbed on.

"You're staying with us, right Dojo?" Kimiko asked as Dojo climbed high into the sky.

"Of course. Who else is gonna fly Raimundo around when he goes looking for Wu?" Dojo snorted.

"Hey guys. I have a theory." Rai announced.

"A theory?" Kim asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yep. This might be a special mystical school, ya know, but in the end, it'll pretty much be like high school." he looked at Kimiko and Clay as they processed this thought. Omi just looked confused.

"No. No, I don't think that." Kimiko said slowly.

"But it kinda makes sense. A bunch of teenagers studying together in the same building...its bound to happen." Clay said.

"Which means we should form the cliques now, because if we don't, we'll be forced to choose from some other lame clique." Rai said, rolling his eyes.

"Who said there has to be any cliques? I came to study at the temple to get away from all that." Kimiko said, frowning.

"Well yeah, I did too. But do you really expect this school to be any different?" Rai smirked at her.

"N-no." she stuttered, hiding the blush that had just crept on her face.

"Exactly. At least we get special status."

"What for?" Clay asked, scratching his head.

"We're the original elements. Which basically means we started it all."

"Don't get so full of yourself Rai. You heard Master Fung, there are two other Shoku warriors out there too."

"So?"

"So you don't know if they're at equal or maybe even more power than you. You said it yourself, we can't just assume anything." Kim stated. Rai's eyes widened as she brought up their little conversation the other day, something which he had been trying not to think about.

"Well, yeah but..." Rai struggled to think of a comeback, Kimiko's face lighting up beautifully in a triumphant smile which made his heart nearly stop. Clay, having seen the way they had been reacting to each other the entire week, just had his suspicions confirmed. He bit back a chuckle and randomly wondered when they would get out of denial.

"Alright kids, you should be able to see the school very shortly." Dojo called over his shoulder. They stopped their bickering and looked downward to look for the school.

"I see it!" Omi pointed excitedly. Kimiko, Clay and Rai scrambled to see where he was pointing at. Once the clouds cleared, there they could see a big brick building, surrounded by smaller buildings with walkways connecting all of them. To the south of the building they could see numerous training fields, complete with obstacle courses. The sloping lawn was well cared and groomed for. They could see a few people walking around the grounds, but not many.

"Not a lot of people have arrived yet." Rai murmured. Suddenly Kimiko gasped.

"Look!" she pointed to the left.

"Oh my Dashi." Rai's mouth dropped open. There, they saw a red dragon, about the same size as Dojo. Sitting on top of the dragon were four others, staring right back at them. The staring continued until one of them, a girl, broke out into a wide smile and waved.

"Hi!" she called out. Rai, Kim, Clay and Omi waved back tentatively, still not accustomed to seeing another dragon, and especially other people riding on said dragon. Dojo and the other dragon landed at the same time and they all hopped off their respective dragons. When no one made a move, Kimiko subtly pushed Rai forward.

"Oh! Um, hey. I'm Raimundo, and this is my team. Kimiko, Clay and Omi." he introduced, gesturing to each one.

"Your team?" one of them questioned.

"Yeah. I'm the Shoku warrior."

"Oh! Well, I'm the Shoku warrior for this team." the girl who had initially waved at them stepped up.

"I'm Lilia. These are my friends Rosie, Caleb, and Chloe." Lilia tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. Rosie smiled shyly and waved, Caleb grinned at them, but Chloe surprised them by going up and hugging Rai. Kimiko immediately felt the jealousy course through her veins, but as soon as it came it was gone, mainly because next she had moved on to Clay, then to Omi, and finally Kimiko, whom she also pecked on the cheek.

"She's a hugger." Lilia, Rosie and Caleb said in unison. Chloe just giggled. Kimiko squared her shoulders and marched up to stand next to Rai.

"There is only one way to be sure if we can be friends. Ladies, do you like to shop?" Kimiko asked. Lilia, Rosie and Chloe glanced at each other.

"Um, YES!" they squealed. Kimiko grinned.

"We're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

"So what are your elements?" Caleb asked. The eight of them had decided to go looking for the dorm rooms and once they were settled in, decided to go explore the grounds.

"I'm Wind, Kimiko's Fire, Clay is Earth, and Omi is Water." Rai said, hands clasped behind his head. As the only guy on the team, Rai, Omi and Clay had taken Caleb under their wings, so to speak, and now the boys were getting along great. The girls were walking farther behind, Kimiko ecstatic that she had found girls to hang out with.

"Oh, so you guys are the Originals." Caleb said, nodding.

"Does everyone use that word?" Omi asked.

"Well, that's what our master said."

"Um, by any chance, did your master mention the Heylin?" Clay asked. Caleb looked confused.

"The Heylin? What's that?" Kimiko was close enough to hear, and started to get mad again.

"What do you mean, you don't know the Heylin?!" she shouted, the fire building in her eyes.

"Whoa, Kimi, calm down. Let them explain first." Rai held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Look, we're sorta new at this. We've only been training for a year and a half." Caleb started, but at the looks of surprise on their faces, he stopped.

"You mean to tell me that you guys got to Wudai and Shoku level in a year and a half?!" Omi looked incensed.

"Well, how long did it take you?" Lilia asked.

"We've been training for three years and Rai just got promoted to Shoku warrior six months ago!"

"Wait a moment!" Omi yelled. Rai, Kim and Clay all looked at him.

"What is the name of your master?" Omi asked. The others realized what he was thinking about.

"Master Alessio. We trained in Italy. Why?" Chloe put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that rules out Chase Young. I guess they just worked faster than we did." Rai sighed.

"Can someone please explain what is going on!?" Lilia cried, exasperated.

"The Heylin are the Xiaolin's worst enemy. Basically, they want to take over the world. There's Chase Young, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and Jack Spicer. Those guys are the main people we fight everyday. Our goal is to keep the Shen Gong Wu from falling into their hands, or we usually get at least 10,000 years of darkness." Rai shrugged.

"But Master Alessio never mentioned anything about them." Caleb said.

"Well, then I guess that's his damage, then. I told you there was a reason." Rai addressed that last part to Kimiko.

"I'm sorry. I was just so mad that we were the ones having to save the world over and over again with no help. I wasn't thinking. Sorry I yelled at you Caleb." Kimiko said, head ducked in shame.

"Hey, no worries. It's cool, really." Caleb smiled at her.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, why don't we check out the rest of the place, eh?" Clay suggested.

"Sure. Just think, tomorrow we'll be going to classes." Kimiko sighed.

"Well, at least two good things came out of this." Rai said to her.

"What's that?"

"We got to meet some new friends."

"And the other?"

"No chores!"

* * *

**Me: So for those that have read my Thunder and Lightning series, you will see that I have my darling Lilia Agapeto in here. Which naturally means I'll be introducing Emeline in here as well! And with Lilia and Emeline, im pretty sure you can guess how the romantic aspect of the story will go. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Updating once more, mainly because i have no clue when the hell i'll be able to update after this!**

**Cari: It's true, you should see her schedule, its pretty harsh.**

**Me: Yup, two advanced classes, plus Algebra II which is bad in itself because i can't do algebra to save my life. plus this year i will have to do the cursed research paper. do u know that if i don't do well on the paper, i don't get to graduate?! thats just not fair!**

**Cari: Enough with the complaining!**

**Me: Alright! On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

As the alarm sounded throughout the room, Rai groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Caleb, can you turn off the alarm?" he said, his voice muffled from under the pillow.

"Not a good idea. I tend to kill my alarm clocks." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The boys had come to an agreement that Clay and Omi would be sharing one room, while Rai and Caleb would be sharing another. One of the good things about the Academy was that they got to choose their roommates. Rai chuckled and pressed the snooze button.

As the boys got ready (it was school policy to wear the Xiaolin robes while school was in session) Rai reflected on just how many students there were. Yesterday the group of eight had spent the day lounging on the front lawn, watching as students from all over the world came on their dragons. What was amusing was when Dojo mentioned to the other dragons that he spent days flying the Originals around the world, and suddenly all the other dragons clustered around him and clamored for his attention, to Dojo's delight.

From what he had counted yesterday, there had been 50 teams coming in. And since all the teams were groups of four, that would make...

"200 students." he whispered to himself.

"Yeah, its amazing, isn't it?" Caleb said, making him jump.

"Yeah. What gets to me is how we've never noticed any other Xiaolin Warriors. Ever. It's just been us." Rai said to him.

"Well, actually, there's something Lilia didn't mention yesterday." Caleb suddenly looked slightly embarrassed.

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"Well...we've never actually gone looking for Shen Gong Wu. Estelle, our dragon, could always sense when a Wu would reveal itself, but we were never allowed to go looking for them. Hence, we've also never been in an official Xiaolin Showdown." Caleb finished. Rai's mouth fell open.

"Are you serious? Well, that would explain a lot." Rai said, recovering from his shock. Suddenly a loud banging from the door shocked them both.

"Raimundo, Caleb, we must leave before we are late!" Omi's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming Omi." Rai called back. He and Caleb grabbed their elemental Wu and left.

"So then what have you guys been doing all this time?" Rai asked, continuing their conversation after speeding Omi and Clay up on the topic.

"Just training in martial arts and learning how to control our elements." Caleb answered.

"Hey, what are your elements anyway?" Clay asked.

"Lilia is Thunder, Chloe is Sound, Rosie is Light, and I'm Dark."

"So basically, you guys compliment each other." Rai said. At his confused look, Omi continued.

"Yes. With us, I compliment Clay and he compliments me. Earth and Water are like Ying and Yang. And Raimundo and Kimiko compliment each other." At Omi's last statement Rai blushed. Clay, who saw this, grinned.

"Yeah. It's like Fire and Wind belong together." Clay's smile became even broader as Rai's eyes widened.

'No. No way. Kim would never see me like that. And what am I thinking?! I don't like her like that!' Rai thought furiously.

"Which would mean that Lilia and Chloe compliment each other, and Rosie and I..." Caleb said hesitantly.

"Now you're getting the hang of it. Actually, complimenting elements is something they'll probably teach at the school." Clay wondered.

"Um, you guys, have you noticed that everyone we pass is staring at us?" Rai asked. The other boys looked around to see that he was right. Other students in the dorm halls were staring openly at them.

"Ok, this is starting to get creepy. Why are they staring?" Caleb said, unnerved.

"Probably because we're higher lever Warriors. So far, I haven't seen anyone who's gotten to Xiaolin Apprentice level. And here we have one Shoku level warrior and three Wudai level warriors." Clay surmised.

"How is that possible? You guys got to Wudai level in at least a year." Rai said.

"Well, this is the main reason they built the school, remember? To teach young monks about their powers and to ultimately bring them to Wudai level." Omi reminded him.

"Don't you mean Grand Master Dragons?"

"No. Only the Originals can be promoted to Grand Master Dragons." Caleb informed him.

"Something else that would have been nice for us to know about." Rai muttered under his breath. They exited the dorm building and into the bright sunshine.

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up." Kimiko said, hands on her hips.

"How long have you been waiting?" Rai asked.

"Almost ten minutes now. We were about to leave without you." Chloe said.

"Why didn't you just go inside and look for us?" Omi asked.

"Because girls aren't allowed in the boys dorm, and boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm." Rosie answered.

"Like that's ever stopped you from breaking the rules." Rai scoffed, invoking the wrath of Kimiko.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. Heylin." she shot back.

"Heylin? I thought you said they were the bad guys." Chloe looked very confused.

"Look, I realize that was a huge mistake that I will never make again. Besides, I'm not the only one who turned over to the dark side, right Omi?" Rai made a desperate bid to get the attention off of himself, but Kimiko wouldn't let him.

"Omi only went to the Heylin side because of what happened in the Ying Yang World! You went of your own free will." she smirked.

"Do you want me to apologize for the billionth time?" Rai yelled. As the two continued to bicker, Omi and Clay sighed.

"Are they like this all the time?" Lilia asked Omi.

"Yes. It gets most annoying." Omi said, rubbing his temples. Lilia giggled at his way of talking, which in turn made him turn bright red. An idea began to form in Clay's head, but it wasn't solidified until Chloe and Caleb's hands brushed each others. They both blushed and jerked away from each other.

"Sorry." they mumbled, not looking each other in the eye.

'Hmmm. I think it's time I start to play matchmaker.' Clay thought, smiling at the thought of how much fun he was gonna have with this.

"Well come on guys! We're gonna be late!" Clay said aloud. That snapped everyone back to reality and they all sprinted towards the training grounds.

* * *

When they got there, they were surprised to see at least 15 more students converged, along with Master Fung and another man.

"I'm glad to see you all made it." Master Fung addressed his students.

"Now, I would like to welcome you all to your first day at Xiaolin Academy. As you all know, Xiaolin Academy was started to provide students a safer environment to learn all about their elements and how to control them. Now, your goal will be to become powerful Wudai warriors by the time you graduate. Or, in the case of the Originals," Master Fung gestured to where Rai, Kim, Clay and Omi were standing, fidgeting when everyone turned to look at them. "They will try to become Grand Master Dragons. Now, as none of you are at Wudai level, I would like to demonstrate the power you will eventually obtain. Raimundo, Kimiko, if you would come stand on the training field?" Master Fung asked. Raimundo and Kimiko walked up, the adrenaline pumping in their blood, very aware of what they were about to do.

"I would like you two to show everyone else just how powerful a Shoku warrior and a Wudai warrior can be. As such, you two will fight each other, no time limit. The fight will end when the last one is standing. You will only be able to use your element so please hand me your Wudai weapons." he commanded. Once they were free of their weapons, Rai and Kim took opposite ends of the training field, each loosening their limbs for added flexibility.

"Raimundo and Kimiko have the added advantage that they have been training together ever since they became Dragons-in-Training, so they know the other's fighting style like their own. Raimundo, Kimiko, on my mark." Master Fung raised his hand in the air. After a second or two where the crowd of students waited with baited breath, he brought down his hand.

Kimiko immediately went on the offensive, charging Rai while he stood his ground. She started with a flurry of punches, but he managed to block all of them.

"Gotta do better than that Kimi." he taunted. She gritted her teeth and jumped back.

"Judolei Flip Fire!" she jumped high into the sky, amid the impressed applause from the students. She flipped and came diving down, letting the fire consume her. She then started to turn and turn until it appeared she was a flaming torpedo.

"Shoku Dragon Ventus!" Rai yelled, sending razor-sharp wind blades straight for her. (A/N: this attack is from my T&L series, just so you know) Kimiko twirled out of the way, but because she was distracted by the attack, she lost control of direction and went spiraling towards the ground instead.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Rai propelled himself above her, ready to give the final blow when suddenly Kim turned to face him. Giving him a smile and a wink, she kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying upwards. Kimiko managed to land on her feet and jumped high again.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" she sent fireballs raining on him. Rai made the mistake of trying to use his wind to block them, when it only fueled them more. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

'Sorry Kim, but I want to win.' he apologized mentally to her. He then used his wind to quickly propel himself behind Kimiko and then punched her forcefully and sent her tumbling to the ground. She landed hard, Rai landing on his feet. At first he was concerned that maybe he had hit her too hard but his worries ceased when she rolled onto her feet, rubbing her shoulder.

"Not bad, Rai. But like you said, gonna have to do better than that!" she smiled.

"Oh you are so on girl." he laughed before charging her, his arms in an X-shape.

"Shoku Dragon Ventus!" he yelled, the razor blades giving Kimiko small cuts all over her body. Distracted by the sting all over, she didn't notice Rai's foot flying towards her until it actually connected with her face. She was sent flying into several small trees surrounding the field until she came to a stop. Kimiko winced as she stood, not willing to lose to him.

"I am gonna win this one Rai." she gritted her teeth before running at top speed straight towards him. From then on it became a battle of martial arts, Raimundo and Kimiko at equal strength and not willing to let the other win. Finally, they both came to stand at exactly where they began, each panting heavily and both sporting bruises and cuts all over their bodies. Kimi's hair had come undone from their pigtails and now her hair flew loosely in the wind, and that's when Rai's eyes connected with Kim's eyes and there he saw the determination and fire that made her unique from all the girls he had ever met, and he knew right then and there that he had fallen for his best friend. They nodded to each other at the same time, because they both knew that this would be the final attack, and it would decide the winner.

With a final war cry, they both charged, sending their respective elements in ferocious attacks with the last of their strength. The attacks collided, exploding and sending Rai and Kim flying backwards. As the anxious spectators waited for the smoke to clear, Omi, Clay, Lilia, Caleb, Chloe and Rosie looked on with wide eyes. Finally the smoke cleared, and to everyone's shock, Rai and Kim were still standing, even though they looked like they were about to fall where they stand. Their eyes locked once more, and this time it was a battle of will as they stared each other down.

As she fell to her knees, Kimiko's head lowered and she whispered the last thing that came to her mind before she lost consciousness

"Raimundo..."

Raimundo fell to his knees at the same time Kimiko did, his mind fading as the ground came rushing up to meet him, but not before he managed to say her name.

"Kimiko..."

The students stood there in shock and awe as they saw both Rai and Kim collapse at the same time.

In the end, there was no winner.

* * *

**Me: Holy crap, i passed the 2000 word mark. i think this may be the longest chapter ive ever written. anyways, i will be introducing emeline in the next chaper, along with the third shoku warrior and his/her team. i love this chapter very much, and i hope you will love it too! review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi hi! I is back (for now).**

**Cari: Wonderful.**

**Me: Ah, there's something I need to explain about this chapter. In my Thunder and Lightning series, Lilia is the Dragon of Lightning, while Emeline is the Dragon of Thunder. But somehow, i got them mixed up in this story, so their powers are switched. It's a bit confusing to the people who have read my stories before, and i apologize deeply.**

**Cari: Wow. How stupid can you get.**

**Me: Very, obviously. Um, also, this is a very long chapter so im warning you right now, be prepared.**

**Cari: How nice of you.**

**Me: So yeah, chapter 4 is here! Enjoy my darling reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

The first thing that informed Raimundo that he was conscious again was his splitting headache. He groaned and pushed himself up off the grass and surveyed the scene before him. To his left, Master Fung was talking intently to who he guessed was the school's doctor. To his right, the students were talking loudly about the fight. As Rai staggered to his feet, the crowd noticed and began to cheer. Omi, Clay, Caleb, Chole, Lilia, and Rosie, along with Master Fung and the doctor, came running up to him, but he held out both hands to stop them. As the cheers died down, Rai turned to Master Fung.

"One very important job of a Shoku warrior is to make sure that everyone on his or her team is safe and healthy." Rai said, loud enough for the students to hear. He started to limp towards Kimiko, who still lay motionless on the ground.

"Kimiko is part of my team, therefore I must make sure her life is in no immediate danger. No matter what, a Shoku warrior always puts his team before his or herself." Rai gritted his teeth and walked on, ignoring the pain as best as he could.

When he reached her, Rai dropped to one knee and flipped her on her back. His horrified gaze traveled up and down her body as he realized just how badly he had hurt her. Once he had ascertained that she had no broken bones and was not bleeding, he waved the doctor over.

"Hey Rai." with a jolt, Rai looked down to see Kimiko staring up at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes. She slowly sat up and judged his appearance.

"Wow. We really beat the crap out of each other this time, eh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah. We really need to stop doing that." Rai said, weak with relief. Rai's realization that he had fallen in love with Kimiko had changed his perspective on things, and while he still knew that she could definitely take care of herself, there was also a burning desire to protect her from anything and everything that even thought of hurting her.

'Protect her, yeah right. More like she needs protecting from me.' Rai thought bitterly. As if she knew what he was thinking, Kim laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Relax Rai. We've sparred hundreds of times. This is no different." she said.

"Yeah, you're right."

'Except for the part where I suddenly fall in love with you.' he added in his thoughts. As the doctor arrived and tended to their wounds, Rai reflected on what he had thought.

'It wasn't so suddenly.' he realized, staring at Kimiko.

There had always been that special bond between him and Kimiko. Omi and Clay were like his brothers, so naturally, Kimiko _should've_ been like his sister, but it wasn't like that. There was this special spark between them that came so naturally that neither he nor Kim had ever questioned it. But he had been falling for her all along. He had just been too stupid, and stubborn, to realize it.

"Alright you two, you're ok. Try not to spar for the next two days while your wounds heal and you should be fine." the doctor said.

"Thanks." Rai and Kim both replied. Master Fung chose that moment to arrive, the others trailing behind him.

"Thank you for demonstrating for the students." Master Fung said.

"But I did not expect both of you to go that far." he continued, as the both blushed.

"I guess we got carried away." Kimiko replied. Rai grinned mischievously as he and Kimiko got up and walked off the field, the students parting respectfully to let them pass.

"Carried away, she says. More like you were trying to kill me." he grinned at her, to let her know he was joking.

"Ha! It's not like you were taking it easy on me." she said playfully.

"Um, excuse me?" they turned to see a girl in Xiaolin robes looking at them timidly.

"Yes?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, when you were fighting, it looked as if you two hated each other. But now, you look like you're the best of friends." the girl said. Raimundo and Kimiko just looked at her in surprise.

"Hate each other? I could never hate Rai." Kimiko said, glancing at Rai.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure there's a law somewhere that says, 'Thou shalt not hate Kimiko, or thou shalt be burnt to a crisp.'" Rai laughed.

"So there aren't any hard feelings between you two?" the girl asked, mystified.

"Nope. I can guarantee that my butt has been kicked many times by my own teammates, but that doesn't mean that they'll stop being my best friends." Rai said. And with that, he and the others left for the main building.

* * *

Since the special classes for the Wudai and Shoku warriors didn't start until the evening, the group spent the day assisting the other teachers and students on the basics of things. Whenever there was a demonstration needed, Clay and Omi provided, with Rai and Kim adding commentary. Finally, the sun was starting to sink and the students were beginning to return to their dorms, with the exception of Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi, Lilia, Caleb, Rosie, and Chloe.

"You know, we still haven't met or even seen anyone from the third team we're supposed to be training with." Lilia commented as they made their way back to the training fields.

"Well, I guess we'll meet them now." Rai said nonchalantly. And he was right, for when they got to the field, Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, and two other men dressed in robes similar to his stood there, along with four teens, three dressed in Wudai robes, one dressed in Shoku robes. The one wearing Shoku robes, a tall guy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." Alex said, shaking Rai's hand.

"Hey Alex, I'm Raimundo, although everyone else just calls me Rai. This is my team, Omi, Clay and Kimiko." Rai grinned, and Alex smiled back. Lilia bounded forward.

"Hi! I'm Lilia, and this is Rosie, Chloe and Caleb." she said, giving him such a charming smile that sent Omi fuming with jealousy.

"Well, I would like you to meet my teammates, Katrina, Jacob, and Emeline."

As Clay looked, he found his gaze drawn to the beautiful blond standing at Alex's right, the girl he had introduced as Emeline. Their eyes connected, and he was instantly mesmerized by her gorgeous blue orbs, just a shade lighter than his own. Emeline blushed and looked down, a small smile playing on her lips. Rosie, who had witnessed this, smiled softly.

'Raimundo and Kimiko, Omi and Lilia, Chloe and Caleb, and now Clay and Emeline. I wonder who's next.' she thought.

"Raumundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, I would like you to meet my colleagues, Master Alessio and Master Shay. They will assist us in your training. Your studies will be divided between training in martial arts, meditation, and studying the ancient scrolls." Master Fung said. At the mention of the ancient scrolls, the 12 students let out a collective groan.

"Come now. While you may think that studying the ancient scrolls is tedious and boring, there may come a time when something in them will save your life." Master Monk Guan chided.

"Now, for tonight's lesson, we think it would be best if each of you gave a demonstration of your powers and attacks. Raimundo, Kimiko, do you feel well enough to do this?" Master Alessio asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Very well then. Raimundo, if you would go first?" Rai stepped up onto the field.

"Typhoom Boom, Wind!" Rai propelled himself high into the air.

"Shoku Star, Wind!" he sent a strong wind downward, making everyone else shield their faces from the sudden wind.

"Shoku Dragon Ventus!" he finished by cutting two big deep gouges into the field. He landed lightly on his feet to a scattering of light applause.

"So the Masters basically want us to show off what we can do." Chloe grinned in anticipation.

"We can do that." Caleb smiled. As Rai stepped off the field, he held up his hand so that Kimiko could smack it with her own.

"You're up, Kimi." he said as she walked up the field.

"I think it's time we heat things up a bit." she said before summoning fireballs in her hands.

"Judolei Flip, Fire!" Kimiko twirled around and around, the fireballs in her hands growing until she resembled a fire tornado.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she jumped and flipped, kicking the fireballs upward as if they were soccer balls. The fireballs exploded in mid-air, showering her in fire.

"Wudai Dragon Ignis!" it suddenly appeared as if she were glowing bright red, and then came a tidal wave of liquid fire crashed over her. As the lava raced towards the Warriors, she raised her arms and brought the lava to a complete stop.

Alex whistled under his breath as Katrina nodded appreciatively, while Emeline, Jacob, Lilia, Chloe, Rosie and Caleb looked on in shock. As Rai, Omi and Clay had already seen Kimiko's power in action, they were less impressed, but the sheer power and beauty of it never ceased to affect them.

As suddenly as the lava had appeared, it disappeared, with Kimiko just standing there, hands on her hips, grinning triumphantly.

"Why I do believe that this has turned into a competition." Jacob said, chuckling.

"Excellent." Katrina laughed.

Meanwhile, Clay had just thought of a perfect way for Omi to show off his skills and earn some points with Lilia at the same time. He took Omi aside and whispered something in his ear which made Omi's face light up happily.

"That is a most brilliant idea Clay! But do you think she will like it?" Omi worried. Clay smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll love it. Now, I'm up next and then it's your turn. So don't forget, ok?" And with that, Clay strode off to the field. As she smacked his hand she gave him a "good luck".

"Alright, now it's my turn." Clay cracked his knuckles.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" Clay pounded the ground with his foot, opening large cracks in the ground and sending tremors that made it hard for the people watching to stay on their feet.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" he kicked up large slabs of earth and punched them into tiny pieces.

"Wudai Dragon Terra!" Clay held out his hands as clots of earth started to fly to his hands, and when it's finished, it appeared as though his hands were made of rock. He then started to pummel the ground at an incredible speed until there was a large crater in the middle of the field.

"Huh. Does anyone now realize that the field now has huge gouges, is burned from the lava, and now there's a nice big crater just waiting for us, and we're not even close to going next?" Caleb said to no one in particular.

"Well, I do love a challenge." Chloe smirked, sending Caleb's heart into overdrive. As Clay stepped off the field, he tagged Omi in.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi yelled, the jets of water appearing and swirling around him.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" he formed the water into a ball before sending it flying into the sky where it disintegrated into vapor.

"Wudai Dragon Aqua!" Finally, he started to form water all around him, until it encased him and it looked like he was standing in a bubble.

"I have to admit, that's kind of a let down after his first two attacks." Chloe muttered to Kimiko.

"It looks that way because it's not an attack move, its a defense move. That water is extremely hot, so hot that just by standing near it you could get 3rd degree burns. The only one that can stand it is Omi, of course." Kimiko explained. She was all ready to see Lilia get tagged in, but apparently Omi wasn't done yet.

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Two swirling pillars of ice erupted from underneath him and as they grew higher and higher Omi was collecting ice from them and shaping something in his hands which they didn't get a closer look at until he flipped off of on top of the pillars and landed right in front of Lilia.

"For you." was all he said as he handed her a miniature ice sculpture, shaped into a calla lily. Lilia gasped as a smile broke out on her face, while Rai and Kim's jaws dropped. Clay just stood smiling proudly.

"Oh, thank you Omi. It's beautiful." she graced him with a kiss on the cheek as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Since when has he been able to flirt?!" Rai whispered frantically to Kimiko.

"I-I don't know!" she stuttered.

"I believe that it is your turn, Lilia." Omi held up his hand. Lilia giggled as she tagged herself in. She ran up and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Tiger Strike, Thunder!" Lilia jumped up before punching the ground head on. Add that with the sharp crack of thunder that even from a distance made everyone's ears ring made for a powerful attack.

"Wudai Venus, Thunder!" she clapped her hands together to send out a wave of sound that made everyone clap their hands over their ears.

"Remind me not to get into a fight with her!" Rai yelled, as he could no longer hear anything. He looked around, and it seemed that no one else could hear anything either.

"Wudai Dragon Corselet!" as no one could hear the thunder that accompanied the attack, they didn't get the full effect, but even so, they could still feel the wave of power behind it. As she ran off the field, she looked guiltily at her friends as the sound gradually came back to them.

"Sorry!" she yelled, in case they still couldn't hear her.

"You're forgiven, just don't do that as often so we don't lose our hearing." Clay joked.

"You'd think that as her team we would be used to it, but apperently not." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Rosie, you're up next." Lilia raised her arm to tag her in, but a sudden evil cackle stopped her.

"Finally, I've found you!" Jack crowed from up in the sky, his Jack-bots flanking him.

"Jack. I was wondering when we would see you. Sadly, it was sooner, rather than later." Kimiko said disdainfully.

"Hey, hey, hey. I went to a lot of trouble to find you guys. I went to the temple first, going to steal your Shen Gong Wu, of course, but there's nobody there! And what's worse is that all the Wu is gone! So then I go to Hannibal to see if he knows where you guys went, and he knew, he just refused to tell me. So then-" Jack was interrupted by Rai.

"Hold on, Hannibal knows where we are?! What about Chase?" Rai demanded.

"I was getting to that! Sheesh, anyway, I go to Chase and he knows too, but he didn't want to tell me. So finally I had to bribe Wuya with some Shen Gong Wu so she could tell me." Suddenly, Jack realized that there were more than just four monks.

"Hey wait, who are they?" he asked, pointing.

"And who is he?" Alex asked. Rai would have gladly answered Alex's question if it hadn't been for a giggle. Everyone turned to face Rosie, who was covering her mouth and trying to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kimiko asked. Rosie just shook with laughter some more and could only point at Jack, which caused everyone to stare at her in disbelief.

"You think Jack is funny?" Rai's mouth dropped open again.

"You think I'm funny?" Jack said in shock. He dropped down and hovered right in front of her. She nodded, unable to answer because she was openly laughing now.

"Huh. You know, you're actually kinda cute." Jack said, tilting his head.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Rosie replied between giggles, which really sent Rai, Kim, Clay and Omi spiraling into shock.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Kimiko gasped.

"I know! She's been taken over by aliens!" Caleb cried out suddenly, which in turn caused everyone to look at _him._

"What? I was just joking." he said defensively.

"Ok, there are so many things wrong with this picture. Mainly the fact that you, Rosie, are Xiaolin. And Jack is Heylin. And there's also the fact that Jack is the lamest person that we've ever met. And we've met a lot of people." Rai said, rubbing his temples.

"I don't think he's lame." Rosie said, which caused Lilia and Kimiko to nearly hyperventalate.

"Rosie, darling, he's just not right for you." Lilia pleaded with her.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Jack whined.

"Shut up Jack." Kimiko said sharply. She then turned back to Rosie.

"Rosie, I know that I just met you yesterday, but I already know that you are a very sweet, very kind girl, and hanging around with _Jack_ will taint you! He's evil. Plain and simple. Well, ok, evil is a bit of a stretch. But he's bad. You cannot like Jack. And I bet that he doesn't even like you. No offense." Kimiko said hastily.

"But I do like her." Jack cut in.

"Would you stay out of this?!" Lilia nearly screamed, giving him the look of death.

"Alright, I'm bored, and I came looking for Wu. So, Jack-bots, attack! Oh, except for that chick right there. Yeah, her. But you can attack everyone else." Jack gave Rosie a parting wave before flying off, Rosie looking fondly after him. So naturally, it took her a while to see that everyone around her was fighting.

"Oops!" she said and quickly joined in the fight.

* * *

**Me: Ok, i have to stop there, i'll pick up on the fight scene next chapter cause if i make it any longer i'll have lost some readers due to spontaneous eyeball combustion. honestly, im not happy with the way this chapter turned out. i mean, the idea to have everyone showcase their powers (mainly because i needed a way to subtly tell the readers what everyone's powers and attacks were without waiting until some huge fighting scene b/w the xiaolin and heylin) sounded better in my head, but now it's just getting extremely long. ok, my venting is over, so review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Alrighty! First week of school is officially OVARRR!!!! WOOOOT!**

**Cari: And here i didn't think you would make it past wednesday.**

**Me: So much faith you put in me...**

**Cari: Yeah, yeah.**

**Me: So, another chapter of Xiaolin Academy for my darling fans! Rock on peeps!**

**

* * *

**

"Wudai Dragon Sonitus!" Chloe yelled, zipping in between the robots at the speed of sound. She aimed a well-placed kick to one robot and sent it flying into another, which went flying into another, creating the domino effect. She was able to take out 10 robots all at once.

"Not bad." she congratulated herself, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

Wudai Nebula Dark!" Caleb cloaked three Jack-bots in a ball of inky darkness. As soon as they were completley surrounded, he made the ball smaller and smaller, crushing the Jack-bots inside.

"You know, that move could be considered slightly evil." Chloe remarked to him as she casually shoved her fist in another Jack-bot.

"Not as long as I don't use it on other people." he tapped the tip of her nose lightly with his index finger, making her blush.

"Would you two stop flirting and get to fighting?! Tiger Strike Thunder!" Lilia yelled at them before letting loose a flurry of punches, each one hitting their mark.

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!" Caleb and Chloe blushed madly.

"Sure you weren't." Rosie laughed.

"Wudai Dragon Lucis!" she shouted, stabbing rays of light into the chests of the Jack-bots.

"You should talk. You were so flirting with that Jack, who by the way, is trying to steal the Shen Gong Wu." Chloe shot back, tossing a robot head away.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi went to take care of him." Emeline told them.

Wudai Dragon Levitas!" Emeline yelled, and then transformed before their eyes into a bolt of lightning, shooting herself through as many Jack-bots as she could take.

"Ooh, nice attack." Lilia approved, nodding her head. After Emeline had finished her attack she went up shyly to Lilia.

"I was actually hoping that we could do an attack together, seeing as how I am lightning and you are thunder." she asked hesitantly. Lilia instantly grinned.

"Oh that would be so cool!" Lilia squealed before getting in an attack position. Emeline let out a sigh of relief before standing next to her.

"Wudai Venus Thunder!"

Wudai Sun Lightning!"

Their combined attack was simply amazing, it was like the two girls were born to meet each other. There was a flash and a ray of lightning swirled around itself, while the thunder gave it a boost of power and energy which took out the majority of the Jack-bots

"Go Lil and Em!" Chloe and Rosie cheered. Lilia and Emeline panted with exhaustion after that strong attack, allowing their posture to relax.

"Em?" Emeline pondered her new nickname for a second.

"I like it." she said, earning hugs from her new friends.

"Hey, aren't we allowed to show off too?" Jacob joked, a devil-may-care grin on his face.

"By all means, take center stage!" Caleb gestured elaboratly.

"Why thank you, good sir." Alex grinned at him.

"Wudai Mercury Wood!" Katrina yelled.

"Wudai Jupiter Metal!" Alex yelled simultaneously.

As wood and metal were two contrasting elements, everyone watching thought that their attacks would not work well together, but were then surprised to see that they, in fact, did. Jagged pieces of metal and wood shot out of both their hands and tore holes through the Jack-bots like they were butter, which also took out the rest of the Jack-bots as well. As the smoke cleared, the eight monks were left standing in a debris of robot parts.

"Well that's taken care of. I wonder how the others are doing with Jack." Lilia said, brushing the dust off her robes. Their answer came a few seconds later as they saw Jack fly through the sky, sporting fresh bruises and looking very put out.

"I'll be back, just so you know!" Suddenly, Jack spotted Rosie staring up at him.

"Y-you're just lucky I took it easy on you!" he yelled, shaking his fist at Rai, Omi, Clay and Kim, who were just appearing.

"He's so cute when he tries to act all tough like that." Rosie giggled. Kimiko shook her head sadly at her.

"It's a lost cause with you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yup!" Rosie said cheerfully. She then waved a cheerful goodbye to Jack.

"Bye Jack! Sorry we had to break all of your robots!" she called out.

"No problem babe!" his voice got fainter as he flew away.

"What do you even see in him?" Rai asked.

"I dunno, I'm just attracted to him." Rosie shrugged.

"Young monks, we congratulate you in your victory against Jack Spicer." Master Shay said to the Originals.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. I mean, we are talking about Jack. No offense Rosie." Rai said quickly.

"None taken!" she smiled.

"Now, if we can proceed with showing your powers." Master Alessio commanded.

"But we don't have to. We already saw each other's powers." Lilia said.

"Well, everyone except for Jacob's." Kimiko said, aiming the remark at Jacob.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able to do much against the robots, unless they could show some sort of emotion. You see, I'm the Dragon of Love." Jacob explained.

"So what can you do?" Chloe asked.

"I'll show you. But I need two guinea pigs. Preferably a boy and girl." Jacob walked to face everyone.

"We have the perfect guinea pigs right here." Clay said, pushing Raimundo and Kimiko up front, ignoring their protests.

"Excellent!" Jacob, having already guessed what Clay was trying to do, concealed a grin.

"Alright, here we go. Wudai Dragon Dilectio!" Jacob stared at Rai and Kim. To everyone else watching, it seemed like nothing happened. To Rai and Kim however, it was totally different.

'W-why do I feel this way? What is this?' Kimiko thought frantically, seeing Rai in different way.

'I love Kimiko. I love her. I know that. BUT I CAN'T JUST GO AND KISS HER!!' Rai yelled in his mind. Suddenly, Kimiko involuntary took a step forward.

'Where am I going? Oh no. I want to kiss him. But I don't want to kiss him. But I do. But I don't. But I do.' And so it went, Kimiko arguing with herself, not noticing that with each do and don't, she was taking a step towards Rai. As Rai watched her come closer, his breathing sped up and his heart raced.

'I want her. I _need_ her. But can I have her?' they stared into each other's eyes.

'Oh, to hell with it.' both Rai and Kim threw caution to the wind at the same time and ran into each other's arms, where they shared a passionate kiss.

'Victory!' Clay gloated mentally. Lilia, Emeline, Katrina, Chloe and Rosie let out a high pitched squeal at the same time that threatened to make some ears bleed, while Jacob just stood smiling smugly.

"How did you do that?" Caleb asked Jacob, awed. Meanwhile, Kimiko and Rai had finally broken apart and were staring at each other, a new light in their eyes.

"I was so stupid." Kimiko whispered.

"Why?" Rai whispered back.

"Because I kept trying to deny it, to ignore it."

"Ignore what?"

"That I love you." Kimiko smiled a beautific smile, worthy of making any man fall to his knees.

"Honestly, I just figured out that I love you today. Is that weird?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Mmmm, nope, don't think so. You know, I think I want another taste." she gave him a wicked smile before bringing her lips crashing onto his.

"Really, I didn't do much. These two were already in love with each other, they were just in denial. I see it all the time. You can even call me cupid." Jake flashed a grin.

"So your power allows people to fall in love with each other?" Lilia asked for clarification.

"In a way, yes. But most of the time, it's not of their own free will. Like if we were in battle....um, Chloe, can you come up here for a sec? These two look occupied." Jacob asked her.

"Sure." Chloe walked up to him.

"Ok, say we were fighting. I could use my powers to force you to fall in love with me so you would be hesitant to attack, which would make it easier to win for me. Honestly though, I don't like doing that because love should be a natural thing, you shouldn't be forced to fall in love with someone. The difference in the scenario I played out and what I did to Rai and Kim, however, is totally different because as I said, they were already in love. One other thing I can do is see the bonds between certain people. For instance, Raimundo and Kimiko have a strong bond that just grew even stronger in the last few minutes. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi have been best friends for a long time, and they think of each other as family. The bond between the four of them would be impossible to break. And even now, I see new bonds forming between my team and everyone else's. I'm pretty sure we're all gonna get along just fine." Jacob said confidently.

"Could you break those bonds too?" Caleb asked.

"If they were weak enough, yes. I could easily turn someone against someone else if they didn't really like each other in the first place."

"So basically, you're our secret weapon from now on." Rai grinned, holding Kimiko by his side.

"Haha, yeah." Jacob laughed.

"Alright, so now we've seen everyone's attack now. Can we please go to bed?" Lilia pleaded to Master Alessio.

"Yes, the training excersise is over. Get some rest and we will see you in the morning." The masters dismissed them.

As the twelve monks walked back to their dorms, Rai and Kim lingered back, holding hands.

"You know, we really need to thank Jacob. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be together like this." Kimiko smiled at him.

"Hey Jake, I owe you big time!" Rai called to him.

"Glad to be of service!" Jacob gave him a two-finger salute. Kimiko sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Rai's waist.

"I love you Rai."

"I love you too Kim."

* * *

**Me: YESSHHH! Finally done! I was gonna wait until a later chapter to get Rai and Kim together, but then the words just started flowing, and before i had realized it, i had finished the chapter. Weird how things happen like that. So anyways, review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey all, what goes on? Ok, so hopefully, this chapter will be better than last one's because i was not too happy with the way the last one turned out.**

**Cari: But your work is always horrible, what's so different about this time?**

**Me: Wow, you are just too sweet to me.**

**Cari: Its what I does.**

**Me: Alrighty, enough talk, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Over the next 6 months, the Xiaolin Academy continued to flourish, all of its students leaning more and more about the Xiaolin World everyday. While none of the other students managed to be promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice level, Raimundo surmised that it wouldn't be long before he and the others were teaching the students, as well as being the students. Even already, during the day when they weren't running around doing tasks around the school, the Wudai and Shoku warriors were often asked to fill in for a teacher, and the twelve students were happy to oblige.

Today was a Saturday, and while normally Rai would be spending the day alone with his girlfriend, said girlfriend had told him that she needed to do some online shopping, which told Rai that Kimiko would spend some quality time with her laptop. He didn't mind, though. Caleb, Alex, and Jacob were more than happy to spend some guy time with him, seeing as how Clay and Omi were assigned to help students who wanted some training done on the weekend.

"Hey Caleb?" Jake called out. The boys were sprawled out on the lawn, trying to take up as much space as possible.

"Yeah?"

"When are you gonna ask Chloe out? Cause seriously, she's getting impatient." the boys burst into laughter as Caleb's face heated up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caleb mumbled.

"Sure ya do. Don't forget, I am a Cupid." Jake grinned mischievously. During their stay at the Academy, Jacob had gotten a bit of a reputation as being a ladies' man, which wasn't surprising, because not only was he extremely cute, he also had this charm that only the Dragon of Love could have.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you know she's impatient?" Caleb retorted.

"Um, hello? Have we not gone over this? I'm the Dragon of Love. I can just tell. That and the fact that Katrina told Alex, who told me." Jake laughed again as Alex gave Caleb an apologetic look. Not long after Alex, Katrina, Emeline, and Jacob had arrived, it had become obvious that Katrina and Alex had been dating for a while now.

"So admit you like her, Caleb. You know if you don't ask her out soon, someone might beat you to it." Rai advised.

"Yup. I've seen some of the older students checking her out. Its now or never." Alex added.

"Forget it. She doesn't like me." Caleb said morosely. The others just looked at him incredulously.

"Dude, are you blind? Of course she likes you. She's been giving you hints this entire time!" Jacob said exasperatedly.

"Really?" Caleb perked up.

"Yeah! And speak of the devil, look who comes now." Alex gestured behind the others. They turned to see Katrina, Kimiko, and Chloe walking towards them.

"Do it now!" Rai hissed at him quickly before the girls came into earshot. Caleb's eyes widened in alarm.

"Hi guys!" Chloe waved cheerfully as she settled herself down next to Caleb. Kimiko immediately went to her favorite seat, which was Rai's lap, while Katrina went and tucked herself into Alex's arms.

"Hey chick. I thought you were gonna do some serious shopping." Rai smiled tenderly at her.

"Done. When you've done as much online shopping as I have in my lifetime of 17 years, then it becomes very easy." Kimiko smiled proudly.

Alex was about to comment on that, when Rosie suddenly appeared, running like the hounds of Hell were after her.

"Rosie! What's wrong?" Chloe asked, concern filling her face.

"Nothing! Oh, everything is just wonderful! You are not gonna believe what Master Fung just told me!" Rosie squealed in excitement.

"Well don't keep us in suspence girl! What's up?" Jake asked.

"Ok, so Master Fung, Master Alessio, and Master Shay have been thinking that maybe all the students need a break from all this training and studying, which by the way, is a very good thought. Anyways, they came up with a perfect solution. Xiaolin Academy will host its very first annual Masquerade Ball!" Rosie announced, jumping up and down.

"Really?! Oh, that's so great! Wait, what am I gonna wear?" In a split second, Kimiko's face when from joyful to dead serious. In situations like these, the boyfriend has to tread very carefully, lest he say the wrong thing and in Rai's case, end up barbequed. Luckily for him, Rai was able to think on his feet.

"Well, I'm sure that no matter what you end up wearing, you'll end up being the belle of the ball." Rai said, tracing her prominent cheekbones with his index finger. Kimiko blushed, still not used to Rai complimenting her so much. That's not to say that they never fought, that didn't change. They were just nicer about it.

"Aw thanks." she rewarded him with a peck on the cheek. Meanwhile, Caleb was internally rejoycing at how perfect the timing in this was.

'Now I just have to man up enough to ask Chloe to go with me.' Caleb managed to sneak a peek at Chloe, who was busy fantasizing about her outfit. Chloe noticed Caleb looking at her and the color rose in her cheeks.

'Oh my Dashi, I really hope he asks me!' Chloe prayed internally.

Meanwhile, Jacob had seen the slight interaction between Caleb and Chloe. He then decided that his two friends were gonna need a push in the right direction.

"This should be very fun." Jacob smirked.

* * *

By Tuesday afternoon, the entire school had gotten wind of the Ball, and the excitement buzzing in the air was very contagious. Out of the twelve higher-up students, not counting Rai, Kim, Alex, and Katrina, Omi had, not surprisingly, been the first of the group to swallow his nervousness (A/N: I know the saying is swallow your pride, but pride just doesn't fit here) and ask the girl he liked. According to reliable sources, Omi had marched up to Lilia and flat out asked her to go with him to the Ball. Her reply?

"Well it's about time you asked me. Of course i'll go with you, silly." she grinned and shocked everyone in the vicinity by planting a kiss on his lips which left our little cheeseball dazed for a week. Clay had taken a more traditional route and presented Emeline with a red rose before politley asking her in that cute Southern accent of his to do him the honor of accompanying him the the Masquarade Ball. Emeline managed to stutter out a yes before turning bright red, earning a grin from Clay.

Rosie had decided that since Jack would more than likely not be welcome at their Ball, she and Jake would make it their mission to make the very first Masquarade Ball a night no one, not even the future generations of Xiaolin Warriors, would ever forget. They would do whatever it took to make that night go down in history. Should make for an interesting night.

And now, the only two left were Chloe and Caleb. Jacob had already thought up a plan, and had even taken Rosie in confidence, seeing as how they were now partners-in-crime.

"So we ready to do this?" Jake asked once more for confirmation that Rosie was ready to rock. She gave him an excited grin, which was all he needed. He, Rosie, and a random student whom they picked out were hiding behind a corner, secretly watching Chloe as she stood chatting with some friends. As the friends walked away, Chloe prepared to walk away as well.

"And that's our cue. Alrighty, it's showtime. Rosie, you're up." Jake and Rosie bumped fists before she ran up to Chloe and stopped her from leaving. She and Chloe chatted for a while, Rosie looking calm on the outside, but on the inside she was hoping with all her might that Caleb would show up at the right time. Her fears were aliviated when she spotted him rounding the corner and heading their way.

"Awesome. Alright, you know what to do?" Jacob asked the guy standing next to him.

"Yup, ask the chick over there to the Ball so that she'll reject me, and in exchange you help me train harder so I can finally get to Xiaolin Apprentice." the student nodded, showing he was ready.

"Go get 'em." he clapped the student on the back and watched.

"Oh hi!" the guy smiled charmingly at Chloe.

"Hi." Chloe smiled back. Caleb, who had seen this, went into panic mode.

'Oh, no, he's gonna ask her! I have to do something, quick!' he thought frantically, all while keeping a smooth face.

"Um, I was wondering, would you please go to the Masquarade Ball with me?" the guy asked Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened in shock as she could only stare at him.

"Actually, she can't go with you to the Ball." Caleb cut in smoothly.

"Why not?" the student asked, feigning anger.

"Because she's going with me."

* * *

**Me: Lol, cliffie! I actually liked this chapter a lot, made me lol in a lot of places. hope u liked, review please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Christ it is hot.**

**Cari: I think I'm melting.**

**Me: Same. Argh!! This stinks. I really hope writing takes my mind off the heat. Alrighty, i feel the need to clear something up. Jake and Rosie are NOT, I repeat, NOT A COUPLE!!! Rosie is still into Jack, and Jake is just teaming up with Rosie for the hell of it. I hope that's settled, so on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Caleb stood still, his expression not betraying the inner turmoil going on in his mind.

'Oh my God, Chloe is gonna be _pissed_. She's not just gonna stand there and let me speak for her. And what's this guy gonna do. Yeah, I am way stronger than him, but fighting is strictly prohibited unless its for training purposes. Ahh, I am in some serious hot water.' Caleb fretted internally, but outwardly, he was cool, calm and collected. But to both his and Chloe's surprise, the guy barely reacted at all.

"Ok. Cool." And with that, the guy walked away, Chloe and Caleb staring open-mouthed after him. During this time, Rosie had managed to slip away unnoticed by the two of them, and now she and Jacob were peeking around the corner, praying that they wouldn't be noticed by them.

Chloe and Caleb turned slowly to face each other, their faces heating up simultaneously.

"So, um..." Caleb began awkwardly.

"Why?" Chloe asked softly.

"Pardon?" Caleb asked.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to. I was gonna reject him." she continued.

"Well, I-I..." Caleb stammered. He stopped, then took a deep breath to steady himself.

'Alright Caleb. It's now or never.' he said silently.

"I didn't want him to ask you because I want to take you to the Ball." Caleb said valiantly. Shockingly, Chloe gave him a relieved smile.

"I'd be honored to go with you." she beamed, nearly stopping his heart. She leaned in a gave him a peck on the cheek before walking off, throwing one last smile at him over her shoulder. When Caleb was absolutely sure that Chloe was out of earshot, he let the extent of his happiness show.

"YES!" Caleb punched the air victoriously. Meanwhile, Jacob and Rosie gave each other a high-five for a job well done.

* * *

After a month of planning and working, it was finally the night of the Masquerade Ball. Kimiko, Lilia, Emeline, Chloe, Rosie, and Katrina had taken it upon themselves to be the planning committee, determined to make the first annual Ball one no one would ever forget.

Kimiko was staring at herself in the full length mirror that hung in her's and Lilia's room, making sure her outfit was perfect. She was wearing a strapless sapphire blue silk gown, laced with black streaks forming intricate designs all over the dress. She glanced at the mask in her hands. The mask was a glittery blue that matched her dress, black and blue feathers adorning the left side of the mask. She put on the mask and studied herself in the mirror once more. One corner of her rosy red lips rose, as the next thought in her head made her smirk.

Kimiko Tohomiko was looking hot tonight, and she damn well knew it.

"Staring at yourself in the mirror for long periods of time is a sign of vainty, you know." Lilia commented, as she stepped out of the bathroom. Kimiko shrugged.

"No one ever said I wasn't vain." Kimiko gave her a lopsided grin before admiring the dress Lilia had on. Lilia was decked out in an ivy green off the shoulder dress, her hands encased in white gloves. Her mask was the same green as her dress, large red feathers bordering the top of the mask. Her luminous red hair was currently twisted in a French braid, while Kimiko's jet-black hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

"You like?" Lilia twirled around to give Kimiko a better view. Suddenly, Emeline burst into the room, her pale blue dress fluttering around her long legs.

"You really need to see Rosie and Jake. You will die laughing." Emeline stated, unable to keep the wide grin off her face. Kimiko and Lilia gave each other a glance before following Emeline out of their room and out of their dorms. Outside, the boys were waiting for their respective dates, and as Kimiko caught Rai's eye, she saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

'I could get used to this.' she thought as she walked over to Rai. Kimiko looked Rai in the eyes and suddenly it was like everyone else had disappeared, and it was just him and her.

"You look stunningly amazing." he said, lifting her hand and brushing his lips against her hand.

"Thanks." she said, her breathing speeding up. Regretfully, she let her gaze wander from his eyes to Rosie and Jacob, and she let out a startled laugh. Rai followed her gaze and grinned.

"These two might just take away my title as King of Pranks." Rai said proudly. Rosie and Jacob were wearing matching outfits, Rosie dressed in a dark pink punk corset, with a pink and black tutu that was ripped in places. She also wore black spike heels, her legs encased in fishnet leggings. Jacob wore a black leather vest, the sleeves ripped off, with a dark pink tie hanging loosely from his neck. He also wore black jeans with a spiked belt and boots that also matched Rosie's heels. But what really sold the outfits were their masks.

They had the masks that covered all of their faces, instead of the ones that only covered the eyes, like the ones that the rest of the group were wearing. They were the drama masks, the happy and sad faces which were the universal signs for drama. But instead of being white, the masks were black, with red streaks going down the faces, resembling tears. Rosie had the happy face, while Jacob had the sad face.

"While I do respect the fact that you two will cause a ton of trouble for the rest of the students, I really hope that you don't actually ruin this night, because if you do, I'll be forced to kill you." Kimiko said sweetly.

"Relax Kim. During the night, we'll just do a number of small pranks, at least until our grand finale." Jacob grinned wickedly.

"You are definetly gonna want to stick around for that." Rosie winked as they put on their masks.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jacob and Rosie used their strength to jump onto the dorm rooftop and disappear.

"Things will most likely get very interesting from here on out." Alex chuckled. Katrina, who was wearing a red wine colored dress with a large black bow tied in the back, latched her arm through his.

"Shall we go?" she tilted her head.

"We shall." he winked at her and together they headed to the large garden where the Ball would take place.

As the group walked into the garden, the girls smiled in satisfaction as they saw the looks on the other students faces as they got their first looks of the Ball.

"You girls really outdid yourselves." Caleb said, impressed. While the garden in the daytime looked absolutley gorgeous by itself, add a few club lights, some decorations, and the usually peaceful and quiet garden transformed into an outdoor nightclub.

"Alright guys and gals. It's time to party."

* * *

**Me: Finally finished, yes its short, im sorry, but i haven't had time to make it longer. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey peeps! Alrighty, I know i usually update both of my stories during the weekend, but i haven't had time, so im switching. Last weekend i updated Eternal Love, so this weekend its Xiaolin Academy!!**

**Cari: Why don't you just give up already? There isn't anyone who's reading your stories, you and I both know that.**

**Me: Shows what you know. Plenty of people read them. They just don't review.**

**Cari: And what does that tell you?**

**Me: ...Shut up. Let's just get on with the show. (goes off in a corner to sulk)**

**Disclamer: I doesn't own XS, or Ashley Tisdale. All I own are my OC's so no stealing them!!**

**

* * *

**

_Hip shaker  
Dream maker  
Heart breaker  
Earth Quaker  
I can be anything that you want me to_

"Amazing. I swear, they don't care if they get hurt with these pranks." Caleb laughed, shaking his head at Jake and Rosie's first prank of the night. The two daredevils had decided to strap on jetpacks and go flying through the skies, releasing colorful neon powder all over the party, which gave the air and the partygoers an ethereal look. The club lights bounced off of surfaces and costumes, everyone's masks extravagant yet beautiful under the combination of the decorations of the masks, the lights, and the newly scattered powder.

"Oh please. I don't think they would've felt the pain even if they had fallen from that height." Chloe grinned up at the sky, even though Jake and Rosie had long since flown off. Chloe was wearing a pink strapless dress, which ended just above her knees. Her mask was a glittery pink with white feathers adorning the mask and her hair, which was styled in ringlets.

"Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look tonight?" Caleb asked, smiling.

"Hmmm, I think so. But it's always nice to hear it again." she winked at him.

_Coins spender  
Mind bender  
Jet setter  
Go getter  
Changing my get up for anything you choose_

"What song is this?" Caleb asked, cocking his ear to the nearest speaker.

"It's called Masquerade, actually. Fits perfectly with the whole theme." Chloe answered. She was about to go on, when she saw Raimundo, Kimiko, Alex and Katrina walking towards them.

"You look like you went to Mardi Gras." Chloe commented to Alex. He had on a black tux, but had also been showered with purple, green and gold neon powder. Alex grinned.

"I'm pretty sure they were aiming straight for me." he mockingly shaked his fist at the sky.

"I actually love what the powder did. The place looks even better than before." Kimiko nodded appreciatively.

"Hey you guys, you do realize that one of us is gonna have to go up and formally welcome everyone to the Ball?" Katrina pointed out.

"No worries, Jake and Rosie said they had that covered." Rai smiled in anticipation. Meanwhile, Kimiko frowned and turned to look behind her.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked her.

"I don't know. I just feel like we're being watched." her eyes searched, but found nothing.

"Not surprising. Everyone in the school knows who we are. I'm pretty sure we each have our own share of stalkers." Alex said casually.

"Great. That's very reassuring. Obviously I'll be able to sleep very well at night now." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I think he's right. Rai, haven't you noticed you have fangirls?" Chloe asked quizzically. Kimiko growled under her breath.

"I do?" he stared at her.

"Yup. They're the group of giggling girls always a few feet away. In fact, they're over there." Chloe nodded to her left. Rai and Kim both turned to see said group of fangirls smiling and giggling at him. When they realized he was looking their way, they waved and gave him their most flirtacious smiles.

"Oh _hell_ no. Hold my earrings. I'm going in." Kimiko growled, moving to take off her earrings and heels.

"Need backup?" Chloe asked, Katrina cracking her knuckles.

"No she doesn't, because she's not going. Kimi, relax. They can fawn all they want, but they will never get my attention, because you have my heart. And--who are they?" Rai interrupted himself when he glanced over Kimiko's shoulder to see a group of good-looking guys staring their way.

"Oh that's Kimi's fanclub." Alex said.

"What?!" Rai grinded his teeth.

"I have a fanclub?" Kimi looked over her shoulder, a surprised look on her face. When they saw that she was looking at them, they smiled at her, and a few even dared to wolf-whistle.

"They are so dead." Rai balled his hands into fists.

"Want us to help you kill them?" Alex asked.

"No he doesn't. What were you just saying to me?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"B-but that's different!" Rai spluttered.

"Sure it is. If I can't kill your fangirls, you can't go after my fanclub." she stated.

"Okay, I thought that this was because you two were jealous of each other's admirers." Caleb said.

"Well yeah. But you have to admit, its not fair if he gets to kick ass and I don't." Kimiko said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's right, you know." Katrina said, Chloe nodding in agreement.

"Alright, fine. How about this? We're not allowed to go anywhere near each other's fanclubs. Deal?" Rai stuck out his hand.

"Deal, as long as we can't go anywhere near our own fanclubs either. Clear?" Kimiko stared him down.

"Crystal." they shook on it.

"I think Jake and Rosie are gonna start their second prank." Lilia remarked from behind them. She and Omi had arrived just then.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch." she smiled and pointed. Jake and Rosie were flying towards the party. They landed deftly on tall twin speakers, looking menacing in the low light.

"Welcome to Xiaolin Academy's first annual Masquerade Ball!" Rosie's voice sounded altered as it boomed out through the speakers. The rest of the gang already knew that she and Jake had microphones underneath their masks.

"We're here to make this a night you will never forget. But be warned, mess with us, and you'll be sorry." Jake laughed, a laugh that sent chills up and down many spines. The two flew off, cackling madly.

"Whoa. That was so sick. I loved it!" Caleb crowed.

"Those two are seriously crazy." Lilia said fondly.

"But that's it? That's their second prank?" Rai said in disbelief.

"Nope. Look." Katrina gestured. There, a cloud of bats came speeding towards the party, divebombing the guests and just causing controlled chaos.

"How are they controlling them?" Rai laughed.

"Beats me. As long as everything's intact and everyone has a good time, I don't really care." Kimiko said.

* * *

"Are we great or are we great?" Rosie gloated as she and Jake took off their masks. After their successful 2nd prank, the two had decided to take a little break before going back in.

"We are better than great. We are AWESOME!" Jake gave Rosie a high-five.

"So did you check that we have everything ready for the finale?" she asked.

"Yup. Our grand finale is gonna go off with a bang." Jake grinned mischeveously. Suddenly, he looked over her shoulder.

"You have company." he murmured. Rosie turned to see Jack, leaning against a tree. Rosie glanced back at Jake.

"You know where I'll be." Jake gave Rosie a small smile and managed a nod in Jack's direction before walking away.

"Hey." she smiled sweetly when she was sure Jake was out of earshot.

"Hi. You look really awesome." Jack grinned.

"Why thank you. What are you doint here?" she asked.

"I just really wanted to see you again. I can't get you out of my mind." Jack confessed. Rosie blushed.

"Honestly, I haven't stopped thinking about you either." Rosie blushed harder.

"Um, there is something else..." Jack's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but I think Chase Young is planning something against the school. I'm not sure what, but I just wanted to warn you so you could be on your guard." Jack's gaze softened.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Silly Jack. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. But thanks for the warning, I'll keep it in mind." Rosie smiled gratefully, then surprised him and herself by leaning in a pressing her lips to his. It was a quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Jack just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I'll see ya later. Bye Jack." Rosie waved before running off, leaving Jack standing there staring after her.

* * *

**Me: Hey peeps, can't really type, out of time. Hope ya likes, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey peeps, a few things.**

**1. I am soo sorry for those of you who thought that this was an actual chapter, I know how disappointed I get when I get a new chapter alert and it turns out to be an author note. **

**2. I am even more sorry to say that I'm going to have to go on hiatus. I've tried to work out every single scheduling scenario for the next month, and I just can't fit new chapters into my already packed schedule. I'm just so busy with IB English, and IB French, and Algebra II, and tutoring middle school students, and plans for my aunt's wedding, that I barely have time to check my email, much less post new chapters. It absolutley kills me to do this, but I don't want to do what I did last year, where I spent months in between updates, and I just can't do that to you guys (and girls, of course). As soon as I can, I promise I will post chapters for both Eternal Love and Xiaolin Academy. Until then, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!**

**3. For those of you who noticed, yes, I changed my username (again), but it's still the same old me!**


	10. Chapter 10

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all_

Swaying to the intoxicating beat of the music, Raimundo and Kimiko danced sensually around each other, enjoying the feel of the other's closeness. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, Kimiko reached up and bit Rai's lower lip, all the while pressing herself against him. Growling low in his throat, Rai responded by biting her roughly on her neck. Kimiko squealed and swatted his arm.

"If I see a hickey on my neck tomorrow morning, I am so going to kill you," she warned playfully.

"Worth it," was all he said, smirking.

Before they could continue their banter, Caleb managed to push his way through the throng of dancers to them.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem," he said.

"What?"

"Rosie just called me and said that Spicer warned her about a possible attack on the school," he said worriedly.

_"Spicer _warned her?" Kimiko asked skeptically.

"Hey, he likes her. What more do you want? Don't answer that," he said hastily.

"Did she say when?" Rai asked.

"No. She said that Spicer didn't have any details. But we should warn Master Fung and the other Elders," Caleb suggested.

"Yeah. Alright, Kim get Omi and Clay and check in with security. Tell them about the warning and to be on their guard. Caleb, go find the others and tell them. I'm going to go look for the Elders," Rai said before pushing his way through the crowd.

"Wait! What about the party?" Kimiko gestured wildly around her.

"Keep going as if nothing has happened. This could all be a hoax, remember?" Rai shouted before disappearing, Kimiko and Caleb staring after him.

* * *

Raimundo pushed open the heavy wooden double doors which led to the main building of the Academy. As he jogged through the silent corridors of the school, he noted how no matter what type of school this was, it still felt unnatural to be walking in it at night. Climbing up the spiral staircase which lead to the Elder's meditation chambers, Rai pulled out his cell, which had started to ring.

"Hey Kimi," he said.

"Hey. Security has widened their perimeter but so far nothing," she said.

"Alright well, tell them to stay in their current positions and if they see anything that even resembles Chase or Hannibal or even Wuya to give us the signal for defensive positions. Got it?" Rai said quickly.

"Got it. See ya in a bit," Kimiko said.

"See ya," Rai closed his phone and entered the sanctuary. Sinking to his knees in front of Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Master Shay and Master Alessio, he bowed his head as a respectful gesture before beginning the briefing. Once he finished, Rai sat back and waited.

"Do you think we are going to be attacked tonight?" Master Fung asked solemnly.

"No. If I know Chase at all, then I know that he won't attack now. He'll wait until we're at our lowest point, when we're powerless. Then he'll attack." Rai said grimly.

"Well then we will not become powerless and weak. We will not let Chase win," Master Monk Guan said with determination.

If only they knew how wrong he was.

* * *

"Hey there pretty lady," Rai snaked his arms around Kimiko's waist.

"Hey yourself handsome." Kimiko giggled.

"So how was it?" Kimiko inquired.

"Chase isn't going to attack tonight. I'm sure of it," Rai reassured her.

"Good. Because if Chase dared to ruin the night of which the girls and I slaved over for weeks, well then he was going to get an immense ass kicking," Kimiko said fiercely.

"That's my girl," Rai chuckled.

"There you are!" Chloe cried out. She and the others ran up to Rai and Kim.

"You came back just in time for Jake and Rosie's grand finale. I've heard that it's going to be a blast," Alex grinned.

"Oh, there they come now," Katrina pointed to the horizon, where Jake and Rosie's drama masks glowed eerily in the moonlight. The word quickly spread like wildfire that Jake and Rosie were back for one last time, and everyone could feel the excitement crackling in the air. Finally, Jake and Rosie landed on top of the two giant twin speakers.

"Hello all," Rosie's voice boomed.

"We hope you've enjoyed this lovely Masquerade Ball. Unfortunately it is officially one minute to midnight, which signals the end of the Ball," Jake's voice was mournfully comedic.

"But not to worry. We promised to make this a night no one would forget, and we do keep our promises," Rosie taunted.

"Thank you for attending the Masquerade Ball. We'll see you next year," Rosie and Jake chorused. Together they launched themselves into they sky, their jetpacks activating at the same time. At the same time, they flew in tandem over the crowd of partygoers and released small party bombs which exploded in mid-air, releasing confetti, feathers, and glitter over the delighted guests.

"Oh my God I love them!" Chloe laughed to the skies, her hair covered in feathers.

As Jake and Rosie threw the last of the party bombs, they flew off amid the cheers of the students who would be talking about this party for years to come.

* * *

**Me: No, I'm not dead. And yes, i will be continuing this story as planned, and believe me, you are not going to believe what i have in store with you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks after the Masquerade Ball saw Omi and Rai headed towards the Academy's library to pick up a few scrolls for the Ancient History class. Apparently today the students were going to continue studying the Great Battle between Dashi and Wuya. As they walked, they chatted about Jake and Rosie skyrocketing to popularity because of the stunts they pulled at the Ball.

"You know they got a standing ovation the morning at breakfast?" Rai told Omi as they passed under the stone arch doorway of the library. The library itself was an architect's dream. With wall-to-wall oak bookshelves, spiral staircases leading to three floors, and high Gothic ceilings, the library was a work of art.

"Yes. But you must admit they did a fantastic job," Omi replied as they reached the section of the library restricted only to the Elders and to high lever students.

"Yeah, you're right." Rai chuckled. As his eyes roamed the shelves looking for the scrolls they needed, Omi started to scale the shelves like a spider.

"Alright, we're looking for anything with the words 'Great Battle', 'Wuya and Dashi', etc. Find anything?" Rai called up to Omi.

"Yes. I shall throw them down to you. Ready?" Omi called back.

"Yup," Rai caught the five scrolls thrown down to him.

"Hold on. There is another one here. This is strange," Omi jumped down with another scroll in hand.

"What's strange?" Rai asked, but then he realized that he could see for himself. The scroll was printed on a gold fabric and the seal was like nothing they had ever seen before.

"This was hidden in the back underneath the other scrolls. It's sealed, so it has never been opened," Omi mused as he turned the scroll over and over in his hands.

"Well open it," Rai said impatiently.

"Should we?" Omi looked up at him, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do you want me to make that a direct order?" Rai warned. Omi shrugged and broke the seal. Immediately, a feeling of dread and foreboding passed through them.

"We shouldn't read it," Omi said automatically, staring at the scroll with wide eyes.

"Too late," Rai said grimly and took the scroll from Omi. Not giving himself a chance to hesitate, he rolled open the scroll. Omi watched Rai read the scroll, his alarm growing as the blood drained from Rai's face.

"Raimundo? What does it say?" Omi cautiously asked.

"Read it," Rai said harshly, barely controlled anger evident in his voice and features. He tossed the scroll to Omi and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Omi asked, bewildered.

"The Elders have some explaining to do," Rai called over his shoulder. Confused, Omi turned to the strange scroll in his hand for the answer. And as he finished reading, as he ran to catch up to Raimundo, as he ran to try and escape the sudden pain of betrayal, he had just one wish.

He wished that he had never found the scroll.

* * *

"Welcome back, Lilia," Master Alessio greeted his student.

"Did you get it?" Caleb asked eagerly. Lilia dismounted off of Estelle, a bright smile on her face.

"Of course I did," she said smugly before holding up the latest Shen Gong Wu to activate, the Rose of Reisha.

"Nice work," Chloe smiled at her. Clay, Kimiko, Alex, Kat, Jacob, Emeline, and Rosie all crowded around Lilia, congratulating and praising her for a job well done. Finally, they parted to let the Elders through.

"Congratulations on acquiring your first Shen Gong Wu, Lilia," Master Fung said.

"Thank you. It was actually really easy," she admitted.

"So how was your first Showdown?" Kimiko asked. Lilia frowned.

"I didn't have a Showdown. No one else showed up," she said.

"Are you serious?" Clay asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining," Lilia chuckled. Then she looked around.

"Where are Omi and Rai?" she asked.

"Right there," Clay pointed. Everyone turned to see Rai and Omi walking towards them. Kimiko raised her hand in greeting, but lowered it when she saw the look on Rai's face; he looked murderous.

"Rai? Is something wrong?" Kimiko asked, glancing at Omi, who looked like his heart had just been broken.

"Ask them," he hissed, pointing at the Elders.

"Raimundo, what is the matter?" Master Fung asked.

"Care to explain this?" Rai showed them the golden scroll. As soon as he showed them, Rai's anger grew as he saw the mixed reactions of dismay, horror, and recognition flash in each of the Elder's eyes.

"That's what I thought," he growled.

"What is the meaning of this, Master Fung?" Omi whispered to the man he considered his father.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Kimiko said in annoyance.

"Read the scroll aloud Kimiko. That's an order," Rai said softly, not taking his eyes away from the Elders. She grabbed the scroll and opened it while the others minus Rai, Omi, and the Elders crowded behind her to read along.

_In which 4 Xiaolin Dragons  
Of the Original Elements  
Fire Water Earth and Wind  
Shall rise up to face the evil  
Forces of the Heylin time and again.  
Time and again they will fight  
The darkness, and time and again  
They will be on the brink of failure.  
And time and again they will be  
Joined by 8 others, who will join  
Together to combine their forces.  
And time and again they will overcome  
The darkness and restore peace  
To the world once more._

"I don't understand. What does that mean?" Emeline asked, placing a hand on Clay's arm.

"It means that every damn time we've been faced with the end of the world, we were supposed to have help. Instead we've been forced to save the world from 10,000 years of darkness on our own," Clay said, his voice trembling with anger.

"Young monks, I-" Master Fung began but was interrupted by Caleb.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean, 'save the world'? When has the world ever been in danger?" he asked. Rai, Kim, Clay and Omi looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Hello? How did you not notice? Did you not see whenever the sky when dark and it rained fire and in Wuya's case, the stone soldiers patrolling the streets or whatever?" Kimiko asked slowly. The others just looked at her strangely.

"Um, no," Lilia broke the silence.

"What did you do to them?" Rai asked the Elders in horror. The Elders just glanced at each other uncomfortably. Finally, Master Fung spoke.

"I am truly sorry, young monks. You were not meant to know," he spoke slowly, as if it pained him to speak.

"Meant to know what?" Kimiko said through clenched teeth.

"It was for your own good. We knew about Dashi's prophesy, but we decided that it would be best if you fought the Heylin on your own," Master Monk Guan said.

"You thought it would be best?" Rai repeated, not believing what he was hearing.

"Just what in the hell made you think that?" Kimiko shrieked.

"We thought you four would be stronger in the long run. And you are. You four are the strongest Xiaolin Dragons here. You never needed the help to begin with," Master Shay said.

"You used us," Omi said in despair.

"No, Omi, I assure you I did not mean to-" Master Fung tried to explain but was cut off once again by Omi.

"But you did. And who are you to say that we never needed help? When Mala Mala Jong and Wuya first threatened the Xiaolin Temple, you made us take the Shen Gong Wu and run? Why? Because you thought we were too weak to fight Mala Mala Jong. And it was because of that that Raimundo defected to the Heylin. But if we had had help from Lilia and Alex and their teams, because I'm sure that who the scroll is talking about when it says the other eight, then we wouldn't have had to run, and Raimundo would never have felt the need to fight Mala Mala Jong on his own, and ultimately leave us for Wuya!" Omi's voice had grown louder and louder until he had been shouting, his eyes blazing in anger and shame for the people who had taken him in and raised him, only to deceive him.

"And that's not the only time we could have used help. Remember when Chase Young took over the world? And in the process he took Omi and turned him evil? I don't know about ya'll but I felt as though we were losing control and there wasn't a thing we could do," Clay said bitterly.

"Don't forget the Cosmic Clash," Kimiko said softly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"It was only the four of us against every foe we've ever faced. We fought for two weeks straight, and we all nearly died. If it hadn't been for Rai's last ditch strategy, we wouldn't be here. So you have no right to say that we have never needed help," Kimiko dried her eyes and straightened her spine. Clay sighed and tipped his hat back.

"Wait, but when did this happen? Why don't we remember any of that?" Kat said, frustrated.

"Because they wiped your memories," Rai answered, emotionless.

"They what?" Jacob said sharply.

"I don't know how, but they wiped your memories to keep you from asking questions and trying to find us," Rai explained, finally tearing his eyes away from the Elders to face his teammates and friends.

"Is this true, Master Alessio?" Rosie asked, eyes wide. Master Alessio just lowered his face, too ahamed to face his pupil.

"I can't believe this. How could you?" Caleb asked while Alex just swore. Caleb's question hung in the air which was filled with tension. Finally, it was Omi who spoke, and what he said shocked everyone.

"I cannot do this anymore. I quit," he said, looking like he had aged years in the span of a few minutes.

"No, Omi, you can't," Lilia ran to kneel beside him, heartbreak etched onto her face.

"I can and I will. I refuse to stay here with the people who strung me and my friends along like puppets. Let me go, Lilia love," Omi gently pried her hand off his arm.

"Omi, please reconsider," Master Fung pleaded.

"Why should I? For all I know, you have been manipulating me since I was a child," Omi snapped. Turning on his heel, he marched away, never looking back.

"Omi's right. Why bother staying here when we can't even trust you anymore? I reckon I've done my part in saving the world, so there's no need to stay. I can pick up on life where I left off. Sorry Emmy darlin', I have to go," Clay kissed Emeline's cheek and walked off behind Omi. Raimundo and Kimiko glanced at each other and nodded once before turning to face the others.

"Well I guess that's it then," Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah. You go on ahead. I'll catch up," Rai said to her.

"What are you going to do?" Master Fung asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Omi, Clay, Kimiko and I are a team. My team. Where they go, I go, and frankly I want to leave too. Because Clay was right. It's time we got a chance to live our own lives again," Rai looked up at the sky and laughed humorlessly.

"You realize that we didn't want this life right? That we didn't ask for these powers and we didn't ask for this responsibility and we never asked to have the fucking weight of the world on our shoulders? Let me tell you, it sucks. It really does. And we are just so tired of putting everyone else in front. You know, I can't even remember the last time I saw my family back in Rio because every hour of every minute of every day has been dedicated to a job I never really wanted. So good luck with everything, you know, and when you're in need of help, when you're so desperate for those tiny strands of hope, then you'll know how we felt," Rai turned and walked away to join his friends, leaving the four Elders and eight Xiaolin warriors staring after him in a horrified silence.

Unbeknown to them, a very familiar black crow sat in a nearby tree, having just witnessed that fatal scene. Hundreds of miles away, Chase Young smiled evilly, for he knew that he was going to have fun very soon.

* * *

**Me: Hey all, sorry for the delay. Although I am very proud because i managed to update before xxFireWarriorxx! Haha, sike, you know i love u Des, but you really need to update CotM! :) Anyways, i wanted to once again, thank you all sooo very much for sticking by me through thick and thin, as well as suffering through my very irregular updates. **

**I love how i can write one chapter where everything i nice and fun, and in the next it all goes to hell, as it so obviously did in this one. But of course, i want feedback so plase click the link at the bottom to review. Oh, and cookies for the person who can find the saying that Omi actually didn't screw up!**

**Kitty**


	12. Chapter 12

For the next two weeks, rumors spread like wildfire throughout the Academy about the reason the Originals had just up and left. No one other than those present on that fateful day knew the real reason, which was just as well, because if it got out that the Elders had driven the Originals away, chaos would grip the school in its iron fist.

As Caleb and Chloe walked briskly down a stone corridor in between classes, the whispers floated all around them, ranging from slightly believable to just outrageous.

"I heard they're on some top secret mission..."

"They've defected to the Heylin..."

"No, they were banished by the Elders..."

Chloe gritted her teeth and walked on, holding Caleb's hand in a death grip.

"Just ignore them Chloe. They don't know what they're talking about," Caleb muttered to her.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make me want to punch them any less," Chloe growled, sending a death glare to a few students who immediately paled and scattered. Everyone knew better than to get on a Wudai or Shoku warrior's bad side.

"Rosie and Katrina will be back soon. Maybe they'll have some good news," he said hopefully. Chloe snorted as they ventured outside to the cobblestone walkway which connected the building they had just left to the main building.

"Don't you get it Caleb? They don't want to be found. We've been searching for two weeks and we haven't heard anything from them. I say we call off the search," Chloe said as they reached the training grounds where the other Wudai and Shoku warriors were waiting for them. Lilia, who had heard the last part of Chloe's speech, bared her teeth.

"How dare you say that? We can't call off the search now! We have to find them and bring them back!" Lilia snapped.

"Hello? Earth to Lilia! Just how the hell do you plan on bringing them back? Stuffing them in burlap sacks? They. Won't. Come. You know why? Because they hate us. And I don't blame them," Chloe's cold words cut Lilia like a knife.

"They don't hate us! They can't hate us!" Lilia shrieked.

"Why Lilia? Why can't they hate us? You heard them that day. The four of them have been through hell fighting the Heylin. We had the power to help them and we didn't do a thing. So yeah, I'd say they have plenty of reason to hate us," Lilia's constant denial had pushed Chloe over the breaking point. Lilia, on the verge of tears, lunged for Chloe, only to be stopped by Alex and Jacob.

"You don't understand! They can't just abandon us like this!" Lilia broke down into sobs, leaning heavily on Jacob's shoulder.

"Lilia, look at me," Rosie cupped Lilia's face in her hands.

"You know Chloe is right. We can't force them to come home. They are angry and hurt right now, and they have every reason to be. When they are ready to come back, they will come back," Rosie said gently.

"I hope you're right," Lilia whispered miserably.

As Rosie wiped Lilia's tears away and as Chloe apologized for making her cry, a dark thread loomed over the horizon. In a few short hours, said dark threat would overshadow any other worry they had.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in her hometown of Tokyo, Kimiko threw herself on her king size bed, thoroughly tired after a day's worth of shopping. Gazing at the mountain of shopping bags piled at the foot of her bed, she frowned at the reason she had gone on a shopping spree.

Kimiko always shopped when she was depressed.

Before she could dwell on her mood, her cellphone rang, sounding out Rai's custom ringtone.

"Hey babe," she answered the phone, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Been shopping again?" Rai asked knowingly. Kimiko sighed.

"You know me too well," she admitted.

"Yeah. But honestly, shopping is healthy compared to what Omi's doing to himself," Rai said with a bitter edge in his voice.

"What's he doing?" Kimiko asked worriedly.

"Ever since we came back to the Temple, he's been on the training grounds. He keeps training and training, and he hasn't stopped for anything. I swear, he hasn't eaten in two days, and that was only because I managed to corner him and force food down his throat. I never should have let him leave the Academy," Rai said despondently.

"Please don't blame yourself Rai. Leaving was his choice, just like it was all our choice. I don't think that there was anything anyone could have said to make him stay. Even Lilia couldn't make him stay there," Kimiko said soothingly. But inside, her heart was breaking to know that one of her best friends was on such a destructive path.

"Do you want me to go to the Temple? I can be there in a few hours," she offered.

"Only if you really want to. Because really, it wouldn't make much of a difference if you came. I've tried everything to get him off the training field and nothing works," Rai stared morosely at the wall opposite him. The guilt he felt over Omi's self destruction was killing him, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"Have you called Clay? Maybe he can help?" Kimiko asked, already having grabbed her nearest suitcase and started packing.

"He's having problems of his own. Apparently Jessie has reverted back to her bitchy self after a long time of not hearing from Clay. He's got his hands full," Rai sighed. When he continued speaking, Kimiko was horrified to hear the defeat in his tone.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kimiko. I mean, just look at us. We're scattered around the globe when we're supposedly a team. At this point, Omi'll work himself to death, Clay fighting his own battle at home, I'm so depressed I can't even see straight, and if you keep shopping the way you've been doing for the past couple of weeks, you'll have spent your inheritance in about three days. What kind of a leader am I if I can't even keep my team together?" Rai buried his face in one hand, still managing to hold onto his phone with the other.

"Snap out of it Raimundo," Kimiko's voice was icier than the Arctic. It jolted Rai our of his wallowing as he stared incredulously at the phone in his hand. He had never heard Kimiko sound like that.

"If you're going to keep up this pathetic self pity party then you're right. You don't deserve to be a leader. Instead of moping around waiting for a solution to pop out of the sky, you should be bringing us back together and fixing everything! Just because we don't study at the Academy doesn't necessarily mean we aren't Xiaolin Dragons anymore. Maybe you should think about that instead of wasting your time thinking about how bad everything looks. Now, I'm booking the first flight out of here. When I get to the Temple, I want to see everything looking nice and clean. If Omi still hasn't stopped his training regiment when I'm there, well then we'll figure something out. Understood?" Kimiko barked into her phone.

"Yes ma'am," Rai had to resist saluting to nothing.

"Good," and with that she snapped her phone shut and briskly walked out, leaving all her purchases lying on the floor.

* * *

**Me: So this was mostly just a filler chap, the action will somewhat begin next time. And i'm warning you, next chap's gonna be a cliffie :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Get...back...here..." Kimiko gasped, clutching her sides and gasping for air. Ahead of her, Omi refused to stop sprinting around the entire temple perimeter, having already done so 3 times in the past hour.

"No! I cannot stop! I cannot rest! I don't deserve to rest!" Omi yelled.

"Oh for the love of Dashi! You're being ridiculous! You've done nothing wrong!" Rai yelled back, trying to trap him with the Tangle Web Comb. Unfortunately he kept missing because Omi wouldn't stay still.

"Yes I have! You do not understand at all!" he kept yelling, tears of frustration beginning to roll down his face. He had turned his head to continue yelling at Rai and Kim, so therefore he didn't see Clay standing in his way until it was too late. Omi collided head first with Clay, bouncing off the Texan's broad chest and falling on his ass while Clay managed to stay upright.

"Clay! You're here!" Kim said in relief, pulling him into a hug while Rai fist bumped him. Meanwhile Omi sat up and glared at Clay.

"Why must you get in my way when I am training? Can't you see that I can't stop?" he said, a hysterical note to his voice.

"Yes you can. And you will. And believe me, I understand pardner," Clay said sorrowfully. All it took was for Clay to lay a gentle hand on Omi's head before he broke down into sobs, burying his face in his hands.

"I l-l-left her just s-standing there! I broke her h-heart!" Omi cried, his sobs shaking his small frame. The other three crowded around Omi, each trying to offer comfort. Above them, the vast sky thundered with an oncoming storm, dark gray clouds rolilng in. It took a while, but finally Omi's sobs quieted down into soft hiccups. Kimiko had him cradled in her arms, rubbing his head soothingly while Clay patted his back.

Rai glanced up at the darkening sky, his tiger instincts starting to go off. "Something's not right," he murmured.

"You feel it too?" Kimiko asked. She frowned at the sky, hoping that things wouldn't get any worse.

"My tiger instincts have been trying to tell me something, but I could not bring myself to listen," Omi said morosely.

"Same here. I think the Academy's in trouble," Clay said.

"The question is, then, do we want to help them?" Rai said quietly. The four Xiaolin Monks looked at each other, uncertainty and doubt in everyone's eyes. After some soul=searching, Rai sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I want to help. They may have betrayed us, but they still need our help right now. And what kind of Xiaolin Monks would we be if we didn't help those in need? I'm not forcing any of you to come with me, but I would like it if you did," Rai looked each of them in the eye. Surprisingly, it was Omi who broke the silence.

"We are Xiaolin Warriors. We do not just exist to collect Shen Gong Wu. We also help and protect from the Heylin forces, and right now they need protecting. I will go with you, Raimundo." Omi said, disentangling himself from Kimiko's arms and standing up.

"I'll go too. Ain't nothing gonna stop me from doing my duty," Clay said determinedly. Rai nodded at him before turning to Kimiko.

"There's no need to ask me. Where you go, I go," she said with a soft smile. Suddenly, the thunder boomed loud enough to keep their ears ringing. Snakes of lightning darted in between the storm clouds. The air crackled with electricity.

"What's going on guys? I feel really weird," Kimiko said, adrenaline suddenly spiking through her body.

"Does anyone else have a raging headache?" Clay moaned while clutching his head.

"I do too," Omi said, massaging his temples.

"Come on guys. Let's get inside before-" Rai began, but couldn't finish because of the sudden extreme pain in his left arm. All around him Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were howling in pain, clutching their left arms in agony. Rai's arm felt like it was being set on fire, all while being trampled on by elephants. Gasping in pain, he looked up to see a painfully bright light surround the four monks. Finally, the incredible pain and the bright light were too much for Rai, and he began to pass out. As he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was a shadowy figure headed straight for him. And then he knew no more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Xiaolin Academy, things had gone from bad to worse to terrible to seriously fucked up. Classes had broken up for the afternoon, with the majority of the student body hanging out outside in the gardens when Chase Young decided to strike. The alarm bells sounded mere seconds after the Heylin were spotted. Every student had been trained to deal with a possible Heylin attack, and therefore knew how to fight. But seeing as how no other student had ever actually been introduced to the Heylin before, panic wound its way around the students.

Lilia and Alex, being the only two Shoku warriors there, led their teams bravely to the front lines. There they saw not only Chase and his warriors, but Wuya and her stone soldiers. As powerful as they were, they didn't have the experience necessary to defeat the Heylin, and were forced to make a hasty retreat. Now, four hours later, the fighting still continued all over the Academy grounds. Students everywhere were fending off attacks from either the warrior cats or the stone soldiers.

Ever since the retreat had been made, Lilia and Alex had been taking turns taking their teams out to fight. Currently, Lilia and her team were out fighting Chase and Wuya while Alex's team recuperated from their wounds. Katrina was bleeding profusely from a deep gash in her thigh, Emeline had serious burns on her arms from Wuya's attacks, Alex had bruises all over and Jake had been knocked out cold when fighting Chase.

"How did they do it?" Alex muttered, bandaging up Kat's leg.

"Who did what?" she asked him.

"Rai, Kim, Clay, and Omi. How did they constantly fight Chase and Wuya and manage to win? It seems impossible!" he growled.

"I guess they've had more experience than us," Kat sighed, wincing at the pain. Alex glanced hopelessly at Jake who was still out cold. He had been their secret weapon. Jake had used his weapons to break the fragile ties between Chase and Wuya, and had used that to turn them against each other. This had worked for a little while until Chase had figured out what had happened and had brutally attacked Jake.

Suddenly, one of the students assigned to protect the Shen Gong Wu vault ran inside the temple chamber they were using as a temporary infirmary and whispered something in Alex's ear.

"Oh shit. As if we needed more bad news," Alex growled.

"What's wrong now?" Emeline asked.

"More than half of our Wu has been stolen. At this rate, we'll be cleaned out very soon. I can't take this! We need help and we need it now!" he yelled, banging his fist on the floor. The words had just left his mouth when a strange rumbling started, and a brilliant light began to shine from outside.

"What the hell?" Katrina murmured to herself. Leaning on Alex for support, the couple made their way outside to see that all the fighting had ceased for now. Everyone, Xiaolin and Heylin, were all staring at the highest hill on campus, which also had a clear view of the battlefield and where it seemed that the light and the rumbling was coming from. Suddenly, the black thunderclouds rolling in the dark sky split open, and an enormous thunderbolt hit the hill, making some of the younger students scream.

When the smoke cleared and the fire caused by the thunderbolt quickly died down, no one there could believe that what they were seeing was true.

"Thank Dashi," Alex whispered fervently. Meanwhile Chase Young was staring with narrowed eyes at their new arrivals.

"This is impossible! How could this have happened?" he growled, staring at his possible downfall.

The four Grand Master Dragons stared right back at him.

* * *

**Me: Hi all! Finally got this chapter cranked out after getting over the mild Writers Block i had. So whatcha think? How many of you guessed about the transformation correctly lol? Oh! Before i forget, i has great news! So there's this new contest thing going around in the fandom (about time) and FIVE of my stories have been nominated! (happy dance) Xiaolin Academy and Live to be Loved were nominated for Best Drama Fic, This Feeling that I Have for Best Continuation Fic (lord knows why, certainly not my best work), Love is in the Air for Best Romance Fic, and Eternal Love for Best Rai/Kim Fic. So my pretties, go to Silvore's profile page and scroll until u see her XS Reader's Choice Awards. And go nominate more stories! That is all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"How is this possible? You four weren't ready to be promoted," Chase snarled. Grand Master Raimundo narrowed his eyes.

"It is not the decision of the Elders or of anyone else when the Chosen Ones are promoted to Grand Master Dragons. Only the Grand Masters of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind are able to choose when their vessels are ready. We have deemed these four fit to house our spirits because they have shown bravery and courage beyond our expectations and they have shown true selflessness by choosing to return to aid those in need, even after the deep betrayal they have been put though," he said in a voice much deeper than Raimundo's normal tone.

It was at this very moment that Alex realized that the four standing on the hill weren't really Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi, but the actual Spirit Dragons of the Original Elements, inhabiting the bodies of their respective elements. All around him, the students and teachers of Xiaolin Academy were staring in awe at the most powerful beings in the world.

No longer wearing the traditional Wudai and Shoku robes, the four Masters were wearing sleeveless gold tunics with matching pants and a black sash tied around the middle. But what really caught everyone's eyes were the tattoos of a swirling dragon on their left arms, each colored to match their elements. But it wasn't just their wardrobe which made them look intimidating. It was the fierce determination shining in their eyes and their aura of power surrounding them.

"We have had enough of your insolence, Chase Young. The time has come to take you down," Grand Master Omi said. Chase growled, baring his sharp teeth.

"I'd like to see you try," he spat. Grand Master Kimiko chuckled.

"Do not underestimate us, Chase Young. You will regret it," she said in a husky feminine voice. Wuya stepped foward to stand next to Chase.

"Four on one hardly seems fair," she purred. " Let's make it four on two." Chase's eye twitched in annoyance, but he said nothing.

"Wuya. You must really be anxious to return to your puzzle box if you wish to fight us," Grand Master Clay smirked.

"That would only happen if I lose. Which I won't," she said in a deadly voice.

"We'll see," Grand Master Raimundo said. As soon as he spoke, the Grand Masters quickly went to surround Chase and Wuya on all four sides. Everyone else on the battlefield gave them a wide berth.

Wuya quickly sent an energy bolt to Grand Master Kimiko, but she easily deflected it with one hand. Chase, meanwhile, was busy fighting Grand Master Raimundo and Grand Master Omi at the same time. But no matter how many times he attacked, Grand Master Raimundo and Grand Master Omi always managed to deflect them and attack right back. Out of nowhere, Wuya suddenly crashed into Chase's back and sent them both flying into the nearest tree. Standing back up, Chase started swearing.

"You imbecile! I could've handled them myself, but of course you had to step in." he sneered. Wuya scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Oh please. You wouldn't have lasted 30 seconds by yourself. Be grateful you got this far with my help," she said. Chase was just about ready to snap her neck when the Grand Masters interrupted.

"It is time you faced your punishments for your crimes," Grand Master Raimundo said.

Chase growled and launched himself straight towards him, bringing his fist back for a powerful punch to the face. His fist was just about to land when Grand Master Raimundo quickly brought his hand up and grabbed his fist before it could connect. As multiple gasps came from all around them, Chase struggled to free himself from his death grip.

"For betraying the Xiaolin and for multiple attempts to bring darkness and evil to the world, we as Grand Masters banish you to spend eternity in the Ying-Yang World," Grand Master Raimundo ordered. At this, Chase's eyes widened in panic. Suddenly, he felt his arms being held behind his back by the one called Clay, Grand Master Kimiko pulled out the Ying Yo Yo.

"Ying Yo Yo!" she opened the portal. Struggling with all his might, and yet still not able to break the strong grip on his arms, Chase Young was deftly thrown in and the portal sealed shut. After the portal shut, there was absolute silence. No one could believe that after the four hours they had just went through trying to even scratch Chase, he was so easily defeated. Meanwhile, Wuya was trying to make a quick and quiet escape. Unfortunately for her, a certain boy genius was there to trip her up. Literally. Wuya gave a shout as she fell sprawling to the ground, landing face first. Growling, she turned to glare at Jack Spicer, all while trying to spit out the dirt in her mouth.

"What the hell was that Spicer?" she growled. Jack flashed her a cocky grin.

"Oops, sorry. I guess I didn't see you coming there. My bad," he smirked. And then, to Wuya's horror, he turned and took a deep breath.

"Hey guys! Look who I found trying to escape. Guess she doesn't want to party anymore," Jack shook his head in mock sadness as the Grand Masters flashed to catch Wuya before she could move.

"Traitor," Wuya spit the word out. While Wuya was being apprehended, Grand Master Omi had picked up a pebble and had it cupped in his hands.

"For every crime you have ever committed against the Xiaolin, you will be locked in a puzzle box for eternity," Omi opened his hands to reveal a brand new puzzle box just like the ones that had imprisoned Wuya before.

"What? NO! You can't do this to me!" Wuya shrieked, already being pulled in by the box. Her human cover was torn apart, and all that was left was her ghost form which was still trying to free herself from the pull of the box.

"Help me Jack!" she yelled at him. Jack snorted.

"Just consider this payback for all your crap I've had to put up with. It's been fun, Wuya," he waved cheerily as Wuya was sucked in and the box closed. The silence lasted for exactly two seconds more before the entire school burst into cheers, tears, or both. Wuya's stone soldiers had broken up into bits of rubble, and Chase's jungle cats had scattered. Suddenly, Lilia, Alex, and their teams, as well as the Elders appeared. Rosie tackled Jack to the ground, covering his face with kisses and giggling as he playfully tried to push her off.

"Easy girl. I have an image to uphold, remember? And before you even think about it, I'm not joining the Xiaolin just 'cause I didn't let Wuya escape," he said stubbornly as he pulled Rosie up from the ground.

"You are Heylin," Grand Master Kimiko said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so? You gonna banish me too?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh please don't," Rosie latched herself onto Jack's arm. Grand Master Kimiko gazed at them for a bit before showing a soft smile.

"Foolish girl," she said affectionatly. "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble,"

Meanwhile, Lilia and Emeline had tentatively approached Grand Masters Omi and Clay. Before either of them could speak, Grand Master Omi spoke first.

"We are not the loved ones you seek. Their souls are dormant for now, but they will wake soon," he said. His gaze softened as he looked at Lilia. "Take care of him, child. He loves you," Grand Master Omi said solemnly. Lilia could only nod silently, clutching onto Emeline as if she were her lifeline.

Grand Master Raimundo had walked up to the Elders and had just stared into their eyes, as if he was searching for something. Finally, he spoke.

"You have trained these four well, Fung," he began."Yes, you have made some mistakes, but they can be forgiven in due time. As they have now been promoted to Grand Master Dragon, they no longer need a Master. However, they will still need guidance to be able to adjust to their new lives. We will be sharing a soul, and that might prove difficult at first. But do not be fooled. The Heylin has not been eradicated just because Chase Young and Wuya have been banished. There will be troubling times ahead, but there will also be time for them to enjoy their lives fully. But for now, let them sleep," he finished. And with that, the dragon tattoos on their arms started flashing and pulsing, and the Spirit Dragons retreated into the depths of their host's souls, leaving Rai, Kim, Clay, and Omi sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Me: Unbelievable. Two chapters in two days, that's gotta be a record! Anyway, i'm soo glad how this turned out, although at first it was supposed to be very different. But hey, fanfiction is anything if not spontaneous. Please please review! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the last chapter! Au revoir my dears :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey ya'll. You guys will find out soon who Aithne and Conlan are, but i'm putting this out there now...who wants to see some AithnexConlan loooove? It could possibly come up in THE SEQUEL. Yup, I said it. There's gonna be A SEQUEL. This is most likely a very bad idea, considering how long my to-write list is, but what the hell? I'm game for a challenge. Oh, and keep in mind that I'll be working on lots of other mult. chap. fics while working on THE SEQUEL so be on the lookout for those.**

The instant Kimiko realized she was awake, she could also feel the Spirit Dragon in her stirring as well. Expecting the Spirit Dragon to try and communicate with her, Kimiko kept her eyes shut and waited.

'Hello child,' the voice floated through her mind.

'Hi. Umm, I'm Kimiko...' she thought hesitantly. A low chuckle followed her introduction.

'I know who you are, dear girl. It is I who must introduce myself. I am Aithne, and I am the Spirit Dragon of Fire. Now, I must ask you to open your eyes so you may begin to learn,' Aithne said gently.

'Learn what?' Kimiko asked, opening her eyes. She was expecting to be in the infirmary, or her dorm room. Instead, she found herself in a totally unfamiliar place.

Kimiko found herself laying on a red and gold chaise lounge, and she was relieved to see Omi, Clay and Rai laying on similar lounges, all sound asleep.

'Where am I?' she asked. Looking around, she saw that they seemed to be in a sort of cathedral hall. There were two crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, and there was a beautiful black tile floor which contrasted with the white stone walls. Other than the four chaise lounges, there was no furniture. Kimiko, however, was not staring at any of this. She was too busy marveling at the paintings on the walls.

'What are these Aithne?' she wondered, walking over to the first one. This painting depicted four beautiful Chinese dragons, each twisted gracefully around each other. Kimiko was immediatley drawn to the blazing red dragon with the sapphire eyes. Before Aithne could respond to her question, Kimiko heard a rustling sound behind her. She turned to see Raimundo sit up and stretch, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Rai!" Kimiko exclaimed. At the sound of her voice, Rai turned and immediately ran toward Kimiko. Pulling her into a tight embrace, Rai couldn't stop whispering her name.

"Kimi, Kimi, Kimi. Thank Dashi you're alright," he pulled back from her, searching her face for any signs of trauma. Kimiko giggled and smiled endearingly at him.

"I'm fine, Rai. You don't need to worry about me love," she said sweetly. Rai grinned as he nuzzled her cheek with his.

"I can't help worrying about you Kim. I love you way too much to not care," he said. Suddenly, Rai cocked his head to the side, as if he was listening to something. Kimiko assumed he was listening to his Spirit Dragon, and waited. Finally, Rai broke out into a warm smile.

"Conlan says hello to you and to Aithne, whom I'm assuming is your Spirit Dragon," he said.

"You assume correctly," she smiled.

'He also says that we should wake Clay and Omi now so that they don't miss anything," he said, walking over to where Omi lay, shaking him awake. Kimiko walked over to Clay and did likewise. Clay awoke and grinned.

"Mornin' to ya Kimiko," he said cheerily. Kimiko laughed and gave him a quick hug.

"Nice to see you're in good spirits," she said.

"Well it's kinda hard to stay in a bad mood when we've finally gotten rid of Chase and Wuya for good. Plus I've made a new friend," Clay grinned, his eyes unfocused as he listened to whatever his Spirit Dragon was telling him.

"Come on big guy. I guess it's time to start our lessons," Kimiko pulled Clay over to the painting she had been looking at before.

"Hello Kimiko. My Spirit Dragon, Renfrew, would like to offer his greetings to all of you," Omi said, joining the other three standing in front of the first painting.

"Art says hello too," Clay informed them.

"Well, now that we've made the introductions, can you guys please explain why we're here?" Rai asked aloud. In their minds, the four Grand Masters heard the same thing from their Spirit Dragons.

'For us to properly explain the history of the Xiaolin Dragons, we will have to take over your bodies as we did during the fight between Chase Young and Wuya. Is that acceptable?' they asked their hosts. The four teens consented to taking the backseat, and soon they found themselves unable to control their motor systems at all.

'Wow. This feels really weird, Aithne. So, do I just sit here and listen?' Kimiko asked.

'Yes. We will explain aloud so all of you can hear. Are you ready?' Aithne asked.

'Yes.'

'Very well. We will begin.'

And so the four Spirit Dragons began to weave a tale like nothing the Grand Masters had ever heard before.

* * *

Long, long ago, before Dashi and Wuya and the Xiaolin and Heylin even existed, there lived four Dragons. As Aithne began to explain, these four Dragons lived and ruled high in the skies, where they were able to see all. The four Dragons represented the four Elements, Fire Wind Earth and Water. The four Elements which held the earth together. Aithne, Conlan, Art, and Renfrew spent their days wandering around the globe, watching over the humans, and waiting for the day when their world would forever be changed. That day came when a baby boy named Dashi was born.

(At this point, the four Spirit Dragons moved so that their hosts could see the second painting. This showed a beautiful Chinese couple, the woman holding a baby in her hands and looking at him tenderly. In the background, so faint that the Grand Masters had to focus particularly to see it, were the four Dragons high in the sky.)

The instant that the baby was born into the world, a disturbance made itself known to the Dragons. They knew that this innocent child would someday hold the power to either save the world or destroy it. And so the Dragons took it upon themselves to watch over the child as he grew.

(The Spirit Dragons moved onto the next painting, which showed a young Dashi and younger versions of Guan and Chase as well, much to the surprise of the Grand Masters. The three boys were playing in a field, laughing merrily.)

Dashi grew up a very loved and talented boy. His parents gave him all the love he deserved and his friends Chase and Guan gave him friendship, while the Dragons kept the boy from straying from the path of good. Eventually Dashi grew into an adult, and he left his parents to meditate on his own and to find his path in life. It was also around this time that someone else began to attract the Dragon's attention.

(They moved on to the next painting, showing none other than Wuya, surrounded by spellbooks and wearing a determined look on her face. It showed her holding her hand out, ready to fire one of her green energy bolts.)

The four Dragons had not previously payed particular attention to Wuya and her spell casting because her's wasn't the only family who practiced witchcraft. But once Wuya caught the Dragons' attention, they were alarmed at how powerful the witch was getting in a short amount of time. While the Dragons were debating on how to handle Wuya and her growing power, they failed to notice Dashi and his amazing discovery.

(Moving on the next painting, they saw Dashi standing with an amazed look on his face, surrounded by Shen Gong Wu such as the Mantis Flip Coin, the Two Ton Tunic, the Changing Chopsticks, etc.)

While on his quest for self-discovery, Dashi had stumbled upon mystical items which he immediately named Shen Gong Wu. They were like nothing that anyone, even the Dragons, had ever seen. It was also at this time that Dashi made a couple of new friends. The first was a small green dragon named Dojo. Dojo proved to be a very loyal friend to Dashi, even helping him with the discovery of the Shen Gong Wu. The second friend he made was Wuya.

(The Grand Masters gasped as they processed this new information. The Dragons moved to the next painting, which showed Dashi and Wuya, both smiling at each other, although Wuya's smile could be interpreted more as a malicious smirk. Young Dojo sat on Dashi's shoulder, looking at Wuya with a worried frown on his face.)

The Dragons were not pleased at this turn of events, but since they could not actively interfere with Dashi and Wuya's growing friendship, they had no choice but to wait it out. By now, Dashi had reunited with his childhood friends, Guan and Chase. He introduced them to Wuya, and together the group of four traveled the world, meditating and seeking a higher power. Of course, Wuya had her own hidden agenda. She had found out about the Shen Gong Wu, and was planning to steal them from Dashi. And as if the Dragons did not have enough problems with Wuya and Dashi, yet another foe began to rise.

(They switched to the next painting, which showed yet another familiar enemy. Hannibal Roy Bean appeared from a shadowy background, his trademark evil smirk on his face. The Ying-Ying bird was also in the painting, and reflected in its beady black eye were Chase Young and Master Monk Guan.)

The Dragons were having trouble concentrating their efforts on Dashi and Wuya, while having to deal with Hannibal Bean's interest in Guan and Chase. Finally, it was decided that the four Dragons would split into teams of two. Aithne and Conlan would watch over Dashi and Wuya while Renfrew and Art would watch over Hannibal Bean, Guan, and Chase. This was when things started taking a turn for the worse.

(The next painting depicted two scenes; the first half showed Dashi and Wuya, with Conlan and Aithne high above them, unnoticed. The other half showed Chase and Guan, with Hannibal hidden away in a corner, watching them. Renfrew and Art were also seen in the sky watching over them.)

Dashi was now suspicious of Wuya, but he was still unsure of her intents. Wuya, meanwhile, was now planning to make her move. Sensing the catastrophe that was about to happen, Aithne and Conlan came to a decision and decided that in order for Dashi to be able to defeat Wuya, he was to be given the strength of a Dragon and be given the title of Grand Master. But for this to happen, all four Dragons needed to be present. Unfortunetly, Art and Renfrew were busy trying to prevent Hannibal from turning Guan to the Heylin.

(The next painting showed the infamous scene where Hannibal was offering Guan the Lao Mang Long soup, the doubt clearly written on Guan's face.)

Up until this point, the two Dragons had been unsure of whether Hannibal would choose Chase or Guan as his partner-in-crime, so to speak. When they finally realized that Guan was his intended target, Renfrew and Art scrambled to give Guan the strength needed to refuse the Lao Mang Long soup. When their plan succeeded and Guan was in the clear, the two Dragons were lulled into a false sense of security, and returned to their fellow Dragons, not knowing that Hannibal had a backup plan.

(The next painting showed the four Dragons reunited again. It also showed Dashi and Wuya standing in the midst of a thunderstorm, clearly ready to fight it out.)

Dashi had finally figured out what Wuya was up to, and had caught her in the middle of stealing the majority of his Wu. Aithne and Conlan had given Dashi some of their strength to fight Wuya, but even with his Wu, he was still no match for her. Renfrew and Art managed to arrive in time, and the four Dragons gave Dashi the powers of a Grand Master Dragon, and that combined with his Wu was more than enough to defeat Wuya and trap her in a puzzle box.

(The next painting showed Dashi staring forlornly at the puzzle box which housed his former best friend. It also showed far away, where Hannibal was getting closer to Chase Young.)

Taking full advantage of the distraction from the fight between Dashi and Wuya, Hannibal made his move on Chase Young. The Dragons realized what was happening, and raced to Chase's side, only to be too late. Chase had already drank the soup, and was making the transformation, Hannibal Bean laughing victoriously beside him. It nearly broke Grand Master Dashi's heart to lose yet another friend to the Heylin in such a short amount of time. And he could only watch as Chase and Hannibal destroyed everything in their paths, unable to stop it. For while he had been strong enough to beat Wuya, he couldn't take on both Hannibal and Chase.

(The Dragons moved to the next painting, which showed Dashi and the Dragons looking on sadly as their once beautiful world was crumbling under the attack of the Heylin.)

But everything changed when Chase decided to betray Hannibal and lock him in the Ying-Yang World. After, Dashi confronted Chase, demanding that he cease his attack on the world. Expecting another fight, the Dragons were surprised when Chase agreed and disappeared, not to be heard from again for thousands of years. After the world was restored to its balance, Dashi set off on a quest to take his Shen Gong Wu and hide them all over the world, lest the struggle for ultimate power repeat itself. He had help from Dojo and Master Monk Guan, although the two friends were never again as close as they once were.

(The Dragons moved to their final painting, this one showing Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan standing watch at a temple over a group of students, all wearing similar robes as the ones worn at the Academy.)

After the Wu were safely hidden, the Dragons informed Dashi and Guan that they had to begin instructing students in the way of the Xiaolin. In particular, they had to begin teaching four students whom the Dragons had been watching for a long time, and whom they deemed worthy to one day house their spirits. And so the cycle began. These four students became known as the first Originals, having talents for controling the four Original Elements. When the students achieved the level of Grand Master Dragon, the Dragons decided to let the students house their spirits in their souls until their deaths. When the time came for their hosts to pass on, the Dragons would depart and go in search of the next Originals. The next Originals would usually be born around the time the previous ones died, so as to keep the cycle intact. The Dragons would find them and bless the children with their mark which would give them their powers over the Elements.

Right before Dashi's death, he gathered Conlan, Aithne, Art, and Renfrew to pass on the prophecy, and ever since then, the Dragons had hoped that the next cycle of Originals would be the one to take on the prophesy, but they had had to wait. Until now.

* * *

One by one, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi felt themselves taking control of their bodies once again. For the longest time, no one said a word as they tried to process the story they just heard.

"Wow," Rai broke the silence.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Clay chuckled weakly.

"So, basically, we've been reincarnated thousands of times?" Kimiko asked.

'In a way, yes,' Aithne responded in her mind. Kimiko sat heavily in the nearest chaise lounge, not trusting her legs to keep her up any longer.

"Poor Grand Master Dashi," Omi said, on the verge of tears. "To think what he had to go through to keep the world safe for us."

Rai, meanwhile, had thought of something important, and he sat down to discuss that with Conlan.

'Conlan, you said that Dashi hid the Wu to keep the world from spiraling into the darkness again. So why have we spent the last three years searching for them if it was going to put the world in danger again?' Rai kept his conversation with Conlan in his mind.

'Because we, as well as Master Fung, sensed the the Heylin would make a comeback soon, and we needed the Xiaolin to be protected sufficiently. Three years ago Wuya escaped from her puzzle box and waged war on the Xiaolin. Since you four were not ready to take on the responsibility of Grand Masters, we had no choice but to reveal the Shen Gong Wu,' Conlan answered.

'But now we're Grand Masters, and we have the power to protect ourselves...' Rai's thought trailed off.

'Go on,' Conlan urged him.

'Does this mean what I think it means?' Rai asked, giving a mental sigh.

'If you mean hiding the Shen Gong Wu, then possibly. Remember Raimundo, there are still Heylin forces, such as Hannibal Bean, to deal with. The Shen Gong Wu are still needed for now. But if the Heylin were to be completely eradicated during your cycle, well then its possible that you and your teammates will have to take on the job of hiding the Wu again, just as Dashi did once,' Conlan said.

'If it comes to that, then we'll gladly take the job,' Rai thought confidently. He stood up and faced his team, giving them his trademark grin.

'But for now, I think I'd like to relax with my friends,' he thought, mentally grinning at Conlan's chuckling.

"So what are we waiting for guys? There's a big beautiful world out there waiting just for us," he said, taking Kimiko's hand in his. Together, the four Grand Masters, as well as their Spirit Dragons, threw open the big oak doors at the end of the hall and walked into the brilliant sunshine.

* * *

**Me: There is only one thing that I'm sure of, and that's that I LOVED this chapter. FREAKIN ADORED IT. You guys have no clue how long it took me to think up and write the whole Xiaolin/Heylin history and it was really hard. Christy Hui made some big mistakes with her timeline, and I had to find a way to fix it while staying in canon. And before you ask, I have no damn idea why Guan is apparently immortal, and Dashi wasn't. I really wasn't willing to think up an explanation for that, so i just ignored it :) Anyway, like I said, theres gonna be a sequel against my better judgement. Gonna be awesome, but i'm not sure when I'll post the first chapter. Cause i really want to do more stories, esp for diff fandoms like YuGiOh, Pokemon, Harry Potter, possibly Bleach, plus the millions of other stories i want to write for XS. So anyway, thank you SO EFFING MUCH for sticking by me through yet another story and I'll see you next time :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: I'm baaack! Hahaha, miss me? ;) Anyways, i'm just here to tell you guys not to worry about the X****A sequel, which will be called Summer at the Academy, because I've been getting PM's and apparently people are worried that I've disappeared off the face of the earth which I can assure you is not true :) And to keep your adrenaline pumping for the sequel, I've decided to post a few snippets of future chapters of SatA. Unfortunately because of my seriously hectic schedule, I won't be able to start posting until sometime after Thanksgiving, depending on when I finish all of my college apps. But until then, enjoy and stay icy my loves ;)  
XOXO  
~DA**

* * *

Jack thought it was safe to say he was confused. One minute Rosie was 10 seconds away from strangling him and the next minute she was straddling his lap and was doing the most amazing things to his mouth. Not that Jack was complaining of course. Tilting his head to get a better angle, he managed to maneuver them so that they were both laying on the couch with Rosie lying on top of him. What Jack didn't know, as he slowly trailed his hand down Rosie's body, was that she had an ulterior motive for distracting him. Rosie moaned softly as Jack trailed hot kisses down her jaw and neck, sending a jolt of desire coursing through him. He didn't hear the clack-clack of high heels on tile or a woman's voice sounding from the floor above them. All he could focus on was the woman in his arms. That proved to be a mistake.

Jack had one hand tangled in Rosie's caramel colored hair and the other one was about to bring Rosie's face down to his for another scorching kiss when the door to his basement lab opened, and the voice that called down to him made his blood run cold.

"Jack! I'm home!" the lilting voice floated down the stairs which led from the floor to the basement. Jack's head snapped from staring at the stairs to staring at Rosie in a panic, and that's when the goth realized that his girlfriend had tricked him. Her gorgeous hazel eyes shone with triumph as she quickly lifted herself off of Jack and smoothed her clothes and hair.

"You are an evil, evil girl," he said, half amazed and half annoyed.

"I learned from the best," she said quietly, giving him a smug grin before turning to face the stairs. Putting on her most cheerful smile, Rosie answered back.

"Hi Mrs Spicer!"

* * *

Stepping into the colorless world, Kimiko felt a wave of fear overwhelm her, and she had to fight to keep her composure. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to keep walking straight ahead.

"Kimiko."

_Yes, Aithne? _Kimiko thought coldly. Not hearing a reply, she frowned.

"Turn around, Kimiko."

Kimiko's eyes widened as she realized that Aithne's voice wasn't coming from her mind like it usually did. She whirled around to see a tall, graceful woman standing before her. She had lovely locks of golden hair which fell to her waist and fire red eyes that shone even in the darkness. She was wearing a pure white dress with flowing sleeves and a hemline which ended at her feet. The fabric material was thin and yet it provided her with sufficient modesty. She also wore a small gold circlet of leaves upon her head.

"A-Aithne? Is that you?" Kimiko asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It seems that in the Ying-Yang world I am provided with a corporeal form," Aithne said.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you being in my head anymore," Kimiko said, giving Aithne an icy look. A brief flash of hurt passed over Aithne's features, and Kimiko almost regretted snapping at her. Almost.

"Let us continue on our way," Aithne said after a brief awkward silence. Kimiko only nodded before she turned and kept walking, not bothering to check if Aithne was following her.

* * *

"I believe I can flyyyyy," Caleb sang from the other side of the room. Rai groaned into his pillow and hoped to God that it wasn't going to be another one of _those_ mornings.

"Shut up Caleb," Rai mumbled, trying to drift back to sleep.

"I believe I can touch the skyyy," Caleb kept singing, knowing that Rai was going to lose his temper eventually.

"Do you want me to throw you out the window?" Rai asked half-heartedly. Caleb grinned.

"I don't think the window would appreciate that," he said. After a minute of silence, Caleb began again.

"Do you think dinosaurs have feelings?" he asked.

"Oh my God Caleb I'm gonna strangle you," Rai threatened, raising his head to glare at his roommate.

"I think they would, 'cause they were living things, which meant they could think, therefore they have feelings," he explained. Caleb's reasoning was rewarded by a pillow smacking him in the face.

"Either shut up or get out," Rai growled before turning so his back was facing Caleb. Rai was just about to go back to sleep when he felt something hit the back of his head. Gritting his teeth, he sat up to see that the offending object was a paper ball. Immediately, another ball came flying towards him to smack him in the face.

"That's it," Rai growled. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and stalked out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, Rai heard Caleb laughing and resisted the urge to go back and punch him in the face.

* * *

**Me: Alrighty dears, that's all I'm giving you ;) Don't want to spoil too much. Tell me what you think. Oh, and be on the lookout for another story I'll be working on called Artistic Passions. This will be a different type of story I've been wanting to try out and hopefully you guys will like it as well :) Ta ta for now  
~DA**


End file.
